A Second Chance
by Starian NightZz
Summary: The fight against the Military Police and the royal court took a turn for the worse, and with the Titans converging upon humanity, it is a losing battle. Being the last of the Survey Corps, Levi Ackerman now had been given another chance to go back in time to change everything and also to save the love of his life before she takes her final breath. Levi/FemEren
1. To Live

_Summary:_

_The fight against the Military Police and the royal court took a turn for the worse, and with the Titans converging upon humanity, it is a losing battle. Being the last of the Survey Corps, Levi Ackerman now had been given another chance to go back in time to change everything and also to save the love of his life before she takes her final breath. Levi/FemEren_

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: To Live**

"_When you choose to live, you also choose to die." - Unknown_

**XXXXXX**

_~Year 853~_

Levi Ackerman picked up the cold still body of Eren Jaeger, for once in his life not caring in the least about the blood that got onto his clothes and even his usually pristine cravat. His cheek muscles twitched, and he ignored the urge to rub at the bruise that he is sure is forming on his right cheek after getting punched by a hysterical Mikasa Ackerman just an hour earlier.

Oh, how he wished that he had kept Eren by his side just so that he can keep her safe, rather than ignoring his instincts, and banking on Eren's Titan ability to save her should things get dire. He kept forgetting, making the mistake that most of the higher ups does—that even though Eren had the ability of a Titan Shifter, she is still as human as the rest of them.

The fight that the Survey Corps had taken to the Military Police and the royal court themselves after the death of Pastor Nick awhile back had taken a turn for the worse, with one after the other dropping like flies.

The 3DMG Gear had originally been developed for the Survey Corps to fight the Titans outside the walls. To have a new type of 3DMG that they have never seen before that had been developed to _kill humans,_ well… Let's just say that that is all that Levi could take when it comes to his rule of no senseless killing (for humans).

The first few deaths in the Survey Corps when they have chosen to stage a rebellion have been Hanji's entire squad when Kenny had attacked them out of the blue, and Levi just managed to escape by the skin of his teeth. After that, things only seem to get worse for them, with soldier after soldier of the Survey Corps dropping like flies.

Just a few hours ago, a surprise attack launched by the Military Police, led by Kenny Ackerman had nearly wiped out half of whatever is left of the Survey Corps. Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer have been the first to fall, buying the rest of the Survey Corps enough time to retreat when they saw that they were severely outnumbered.

Having felt that Kenny had been his responsibility right from the start, Levi had chosen to face off against his old mentor, trusting Hanji to lead the remainders of the Survey Corps to safety. But apparently, he had clearly overestimated his own abilities against Kenny's. What the hell was he thinking in the first place anyway, thinking that he could defeat Kenny when the man had been the one to train him in his youth?

Levi had thought that he is dead for sure when Kenny had shattered his blade all the way up to the hilt. He definitely didn't anticipate Eren taking the blow for him with a blade to the chest, while stabbing Kenny himself in the eye with her own blade, easily ending his life.

Even Titan regeneration couldn't heal an injury to the heart, and as a result, Eren had died in Levi's arms as the rest of the Military Police fled when Kenny Ackerman had died.

Mikasa had lost it and had gone hysterical on Levi when he had turned up at the Survey Corps' safe house with Eren in his arms, looking as if she is merely asleep had it not been for the blood soaking through her uniform, and the lack of colour in her cheeks. Levi didn't even attempt to protect himself, letting Mikasa pummel away on him until Armin, Jean and the remainder of the 104th Squad dragged her off him.

Hanji was waiting for Levi with his faithful horse standing next to her, already tethered and harnessed, a solemn look on her face. She handed the harness to Levi quietly, watching as he placed Eren's body on the horse before getting on his faithful Valeska behind her.

"I'm leaving the rest to you." Levi told Hanji who nodded solemnly.

Hanji laid her hand over Eren's cold hand, looking on with sad eyes. She knew what Eren's death is doing to Levi right now. She had been good for him—both Erwin and Hanji have seen just what Eren had done for Levi ever since she'd came into his life. The once cold soldier had learned to live once more—something that he'd seemed to have forgotten ever since Isabel and Farlan have died, and he had slowly gained his reputation as 'Humanity's Strongest'.

Hanji bit on her lower lip, wondering if she should tell Levi a piece of information that Eren had made her keep to herself when the younger girl had approached Hanji for a short examination just a few days prior.

"She didn't want me to tell you—Eren knew that you will keep her out of the battles to come if you knew." Hanji said at last, looking up to meet Levi's eyes. "Eren started feeling sick roughly about two weeks ago, and I did a check up for her a few days ago."

Hanji looked at Levi whose eyes widened a slight fraction—the first sign of emotion from him that Hanji had seen ever since he'd walked into the safe house carrying Eren's dead body, and Mikasa had beat the crap out of him. Levi is in no way stupid—he understood what Hanji is trying to tell him, and her next words then confirmed his suspicions.

"She had been carrying your child."

* * *

Levi carried Eren almost effortlessly as he walked towards the giant oak tree—almost like she didn't weigh anything at all.

He tightened his grip on Eren, resisting the urge to just break down then and there.

His little spitfire had been so different from all the soldiers that he'd known in the military since day one. He had seen that fire in her eyes that day in the cell when Erwin had taken him to visit the rumoured Titan Shifter after the Military Police had taken custody of her after the Trost incident. Levi had seen that spirit and fire in her eyes, and he found that he liked it—hence why he had wanted Eren in his squad.

It didn't take long for those feelings to grow into something more—with the amount of time that they'd spent together.

Petra had been the first one to notice. She had been a woman after all, and had been close to Eren. And for some reason, women are particularly sensitive to things like this. It might also be the same reason why Mikasa had kept glaring at him since day one—not only because he had been the one to beat up her younger sister in court.

Levi had resisted. Oh, he had tried. Their age difference of at least ten years had been one of the reasons why Levi had refused to acknowledge his own growing feelings, or even the feelings that Eren herself seemed to hold for him—according to Petra _and_ Hanji, and it is definitely more than the respect that one has for their direct superior.

Neither one of them acted on their own feelings until the day that the new Levi Squad had moved into their new base. Levi wasn't able to sleep that night, and had walked outside for a breath of fresh air only to see Eren sitting outside the base, looking really sad.

Apparently, she had missed Petra and the members of his old squad, and seeing her classmates messing about in the base earlier that day had brought back those feelings. It was then that Levi realised that Eren had never really properly grieved for his old squad since their deaths during the 57th Expedition. He had never really checked up on Eren's mental state either, more concerned at that point in time to keep her alive, and away from the claws of the Military Police after the failure of the expedition.

"Eren… You're so cold…" Levi murmured, removing his green cloak and draping it around Eren's body, wrapping his arms around her as if it can warm her up. He pressed his nose into her hair, feeling his heart about to break. "I was…going to ask you to marry me…once everything is over…" He tightened his hold around Eren's body. "I never even told you that…I love you."

Levi closed his eyes briefly. "I just wish…that we could have more time together…"

"…_Heichou, do you have a dream?"_

"…_Not really. What about you? Eren, do you have a dream?"_

"_I…want to see the world outside the walls. I want to see the ocean—like the one that Armin told us about when we were kids."_

Levi closed his eyes, feeling a lump in his throat. "I swore that I would protect you… I swore to your siblings that I would make you happy… So why can't I fucking fulfil my promise?" Levi ignored the blood soaking through the sleeves of his uniform. "Eren… Come back to me… I…just wish…that I could have more time with you…"

Levi never even noticed the faint glow emanating from the key around Eren's neck, and then, everything went black.

**XXXXXX**

_When you also choose to live, you also choose to die. So would you call what you're doing right now 'living'? The only way to be alive is to not be dead—or in other terms—to deny death. But that's impossible, isn't it? You have to one day accept the fact that you are but mortal, and that you will, someday in the future, die. That is the way of all things living._

**XXXXXX**

When Levi opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on a bed, facing a ceiling—a strangely familiar ceiling. Levi stared at the ceiling, and then at the surroundings of his room in bewilderment and confusion—for this is a room that _shouldn't have existed—_not since about two years after Farlan and Isabel's deaths.

And not since he'd made Lance Corporal when he was about twenty.

This is the room that was assigned to him, Farlan and Isabel when they were first 'scouted'—read: _forced_ by Erwin for the Survey Corps when the blonde had first came across them in the underground, and was largely impressed by their skills.

Levi got up from the bed, standing up, only to feel strangely _light_ in his own body. He spied his uniform hanging from a clothes hanger nearby, only to frown in confusion, as he could swear that it's at least two sizes too small than what he usually wears. And it also seemed strangely _new—_like he'd just gotten it. And that is impossible, for Levi hasn't had to get a new change of uniforms (in size) for nearly six years now ever since he'd stopped growing after he'd turned twenty-two.

What in the name of Rose is going on here?

Scowling, Levi walked over towards where his Survey Corps uniform is hanging, along with the green cape. He then paused and stared, even as he passed the full-length dressing mirror in his room.

He stared for nearly a full minute, almost like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Slanty eyes, check.

Ever eternal scowl, check.

Levi stared and stared again, but the sight that graced him as he stood in front of the mirror in a loose sweatshirt and pants didn't change in the least.

He's seventeen again.

* * *

_A/N: I honestly have no idea where I'm going halfway into the story—and I've probably written Levi a little too out of character in this story. But bear in mind that this takes place well beyond where the manga currently is, and he'd seen friends and comrades alike fall at the hands of the Military Police. _

_I'm not all that much clear with Levi's history prior to his Survey Corp days, so I'll appreciate it if someone can tell me more about it. Levi will be meeting Eren a lot earlier in this story, rather than waiting until she joins the Academy and such. I hadn't seen a time travel story done for the SnK fandom before, so forgive me if some things don't add up._

_Future chapters will be a lot longer than this one, trust me._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Back Again

**EDIT:** There have been very slight and minor changes to this chapter, due to mistakes that I've made in regards to Levi's age. Eren died when she was about eighteen, and Levi had been thirty, so there is at least twelve years difference of age between them. Hence, Levi 'came back' when he was seventeen, and in year 844 when Mikasa's parents have died, he had just turned twenty-one, and had made Lance Corporal.

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: Back Again**

"Hey, is that him?"

"Yeah, the thug from the underground."

"Didn't his entire squad die during the last expedition?"

"I heard that he killed six Titans all by himself."

"Are you serious?"

Walking down the hallways with the usual scowl on his face, Levi tried very hard to ignore the whispers going on around him from all directions, or even the blatant staring that they kept doing.

Levi had worked himself in a panic earlier in his room, pacing about—seeing himself as a fucking _seventeen-year-old_ when he should be _thirty._ It had taken him about ten minutes to calm himself down and to collect his thoughts before he'd delved into the books and papers lying about the room before he'd even figured out what in the name of Rose is going on.

He doesn't really care about the _how_ and _why_ now that he is here, but Levi knows enough to know that he had apparently been sent back in _time,_ to a time when he was _fucking seventeen,_ and it had just been a week after the expedition that had killed Isabel and Farlan and his entire squad.

Levi tried his utmost best to block out the murmurings and whispers that had broken out like little hissing fires the moment that he'd stepped into the food hall. He silently went to get his food from the serving lady who smiled at him sympathetically before giving him a rather generous serving of tomato soup and mushroom rice with a chicken thigh by the side.

The last time, Levi remembered that after Isabel and Farlan's deaths, he had barely ate or slept until someone had made him—usually Hanji or even Erwin, and on the very rare occasions, Mike. The serving lady at that time seemed to make it her personal mission to make sure that Levi eats properly whenever he _did_ come down to the food hall, usually giving him more than what she usually doles out to the rest of the soldiers. Levi remembered that he barely touched even half of his food then.

Come to think of it, it might also be the reason why he's so _short._

It had often been a sore point with Levi—he is easily the _shortest_ soldier in all of the Survey Corps. Hanji had often found it very funny, especially after he'd started going out with Eren that the younger girl is at least a head taller than he is.

Levi looked suspiciously at his food—from his experience, especially during his later years in the military, the food that the military gives their soldiers often tastes bland or even _awful._ Connie Springer and Jean Kirstein have often dubbed the food that they were given as _Mystery Food X._

"It's not poison, you know?" said a gentle yet amused voice, and Levi looked up with a scowl on his face only to see Erwin Smith standing in front of him with his own food on a tray in his hands, an amused expression on his face.

Levi deepened his scowl to ensure that Erwin doesn't see through him—the man is intelligent enough to do that. There is a reason after all why _he_ is the one in charge of the Survey Corps, being appointed as commander about five years after Levi had 'joined' the Survey Corps.

He still recalled the suicide mission that Erwin had undertaken when Dimo Reeves' body had been discovered, and accusing fingers were pointed towards the Survey Corps for the murder of a civilian. The blonde man had headed straight to the royal court in an attempt to clear the name of the Survey Corps, appointing Hanji as the next Commander should anything happen to him.

He never came back.

And to Hanji's credit, the woman can be brilliant and scary if she wants to be—the torture of those two Military Police bastards that they have captured after Pastor Nick's death is proof of it—she had been a brilliant leader. She has none of Erwin's genius in tactical planning, but she _had_ the guts to commit 'dirty acts' and such all in the name of justice. After Erwin had gone missing—no one wanted to admit that he's dead—and after they have managed to retrieve Eren and Historia, Hanji had basically appointed Armin Arlert as her tactical advisor. Plenty of the operations that have been successfully carried out after that had been due to the blonde's brilliant mind.

Levi knew talent when he sees it, and although Armin's skill in battle and his usage of his 3DMG are pathetic to say the least, he is a genius in tactics and strategies. Erwin had taken an interest in the young blonde from the very beginning due to his high score in the academics portion, as most people who possesses high intellect and strategy skills usually joined the Military Police or even the Garrison instead since there is a lesser chance of them dying.

After all, the blonde had also been responsible for much of the plan that had been responsible for them capturing the Female Titan, though they've also managed to destroy half of Sina in the process, and had also correctly identified Annie Leonheart as the Female Titan.

"Can I sit here?" Erwin asked, still with the ever present smile on his face.

If memory serves Levi right, he is pretty sure that he had actually assaulted Erwin the moment that he had laid eyes on him after Isabel and Farlan have died. At that time, Levi was convinced that if only Erwin hadn't forced them to join the Survey Corps, then Isabel and Farlan wouldn't have died. It is only due to Mike and Hanji restraining Levi that Erwin is still alive.

"Good moooooooooorning!" A loud and cheerful voice rang through Levi's eardrums just then, and he groaned to himself. Great. Now here comes Hanji. A beaming Hanji Zoe being followed by Mike approached the table where Levi had been sitting at, also with trays of food in their hands. "I see you're finally out of hibernation, Levi!" Hanji crowed, plopping her tray down onto the table, and taking a seat beside Levi, leaning her elbow against his shoulder, much to Levi's displeasure.

"Take your hand off me, shitty glasses." Levi growled, glaring at Hanji who wasn't in the least bit deterred—and then again, when was she? "You _stink._ When was the last time you had a shower?"

Hanji looked surprised for a moment before she smiled, exchanging relieved looks with Mike and Erwin. "You're all right after all," she said, relieved. "Don't stop us from letting you eat. It'll help you to grow—you're such a midget." She teased.

Levi's eye twitched before he chose to ignore her, choosing to focus on his food instead. He wasn't sure how he's going to handle it before—seeing all these dead people appear whole and alive once more. But maybe… Just maybe… He can change things… All those meaningless deaths… He can prevent them from dying.

"Erwin-heichou!"

Levi almost choked on his soup as he heard some soldier call out to Erwin as he approached their table.

That's right, Levi had almost forgotten that Erwin is still a Squad Leader at this point in time, with Keith Shadis as the current Commander of the Survey Corps. He couldn't exactly remember Mike and Hanji's ranks at this point in time, but they shouldn't be Squad Leaders yet, as they got promoted right alongside him after Erwin became the Commander when Keith Shadis suffered an injury in battle, and had decided to ask for a transfer as the Head Instructor of the Training Corps.

"Commander asks for your presence." The soldier saluted Erwin. "He also asked for Zoe, Zacharius and…Levi." The soldier glanced at Levi with hesitance, and the former thug glared at him. "That's all!"

"Very well." Erwin nodded with some amusement, especially at the soldier's reaction to Levi. "We'd better go and see what he wants."

"I can understand the three of you. But why me?" Levi drawled, an unamused expression on his face, not moving from his seat.

"Maybe Commander wants to talk to you regarding your placement on a new squad?" Hanji suggested, a bright beam on her face. "Hey, maybe you'll even be on Erwin's squad with us!"

Levi's glare and disgusted expression caused Erwin to laugh, and even Mike to smirk in amusement even as Hanji yanked him out of his seat, and frog-marched him down the hallway with them, much to Levi's displeasure who doesn't like being manhandled like this.

"Hell no." Levi scowled, glaring at Erwin. "I'll leave if so."

After all, he is supposed to hate Erwin, isn't he?

"Erwin isn't that bad!" Hanji laughed, slapping Levi so hard on his back that he almost fell over, and Mike snorted in amusement. "Come on, just give him and us a chance! You'll like us, I promise."

Erwin wisely kept his comments to himself even as they arrived at the door of the Commander's office—_Erwin's_ office in the future, and Erwin knocked sharply on it.

A voice called out "Come in," and the four of them then entered the office. Levi had to contain his surprise at seeing a much younger Keith Shadis with dark brown hair sitting behind the desk. To his surprise, a man was seated in the visitor chair across him.

"Commander, you called for us?" Erwin enquired, saluting Keith.

"Erwin…" Keith looked exhausted, pinching the bridge of his nose. And no wonder, after the failure of the last expedition just a mere week ago, he must still be answering the enquiries and demands from the nobility and other government officials. "That's right. I need you four on a secret assignment. Levi, effective today, you'll be in Erwin's squad." Levi's eye twitched dangerously, but he said nothing. Keith then gestured towards his visitor who stood up and faced the four soldiers, bowing to them politely, and Levi's eyes widened a slight fraction as he recognised the man. "This is Dr. Grisha Jaeger. He came here seeking our help. His five-year-old daughter had been kidnapped."

**XXXXXX**

Mike took a good long sniff before glancing at Erwin, gesturing towards the right side. All four riders then rode towards the direction that Mike had just pointed them towards, the darkness of the night slowly blanketing them.

All the while, Levi was mentally freaking out at the rear of the group, accidentally shaking the harness of his horse, and causing his faithful Valeska to _trot,_ much to Hanji's amusement.

"_Why didn't you take this to the Military Police instead?" Mike asked in suspicion after hearing what this 'secret assignment' is all about. "Why us? We're the Survey Corps, not the Military Police. Kidnapping isn't in our jurisdiction."_

"_Because we both suspect that it might be the Military Police, or even a small group of them within it that might be behind this kidnapping." Keith told his soldiers gravely. He glanced at Grisha who nodded solemnly. "Dr. Jaeger had been researching on the Titans for us. We've known for some time now that there have been people who are after his research papers—maybe the nobility and even a certain…group within the Military Police even."_

"_I've been receiving threats for some time now." Grisha interrupted, running his hands through his hair, looking worried. "The threats demanded for me to turn my research over to them, or my family will pay the price. I didn't think much of it at first—I get threats like that every now and then, even before I'd married. Until Eren disappeared from my front garden this morning, I didn't even take it seriously. My wife is panicking. I…don't know who else to turn to." He admitted. Grisha turned towards Erwin, a look of panic visible in his eyes. "Please…! My daughter is just five! She's still a child! Get her back! Please… She's my only child!"_

_Erwin's eyes softened before he nodded. "We'll get her back safe, Dr. Jaeger," he promised._

Now, when Levi was mentally preparing himself to face his long thought dead comrades and friends, nothing was preparing him for the prospect of having to face his once dead girlfriend so soon after 'coming back'.

Eren had never spoken much of her father during their time together, and Grisha Jaeger had often came across as a cold and callous man to Levi who was never there for his children. Even Mikasa never seemed to talk much about him. Carla Jaeger on the other hand had often come up in Eren's talks, and it is obvious to everyone that Eren had loved her mother dearly, and that her death had nearly destroyed her. Jean had learnt the hard way to _not_ bring up Eren's mother in _any_ type of conservation whatsoever unless he wants the shit beaten out of him.

But now as Levi thought back on the Grisha Jaeger in Keith's office earlier, he can't help but wonder if Grisha just finds it difficult to express his affection for his family, and that he truly loves his daughter. After all, he had _given_ his own daughter the ability to Titan shift, probably hoping that that ability could protect her somehow, knowing that Eren wanted to join the Survey Corps someday.

"Erwin, is that it?" Hanji's voice broke Levi out of his thoughts, and he jerked his head up only to see a run-down shack at the top of a hill, the full moon behind it illuminating it in the darkness.

"Mike?" Erwin questioned, looking towards the blonde. Mike took in several deep sniffs before nodding. "We can't just dash in there like this. We need a plan—"

"How about we go in from the ceiling?" Hanji interrupted, gesturing towards their 3DMG gear. "If they're indeed Military Police, they won't be looking for enemies from the top." She pointed out, showing Levi why Erwin had appointed Hanji the Commander of the Survey Corps before he'd gone missing. "Besides, they have a little girl in their grasp." Hanji sounded furious at this point, much to Levi's surprise.

Erwin frowned, and Levi recognised that look in his eyes. It's the look that the blonde always had when the gears in his head are turning. "Let's—"

A frightened scream pierced the silent night air just then, and Levi saw red.

* * *

Mike gave a low impressed whistle as he stared with wide eyes at the amount of damage that Levi had managed to do in the span of a few minutes when they have hurried in after the shorter male had gone flying into the hut with his 3DMG gear, such a furious look on his face that it even made _Erwin_ cringe as he surveyed the damage that Levi had done to the three broken and groaning bodies lying on the ground.

"Okay… Remind me not to go against you in the future, Levi." Mike commented, watching Levi clean his blades in a corner.

Erwin took one look at the bodies on the ground—they were in civilian clothes, and it is probably going to be _extremely difficult_ to get anything useful out of them. He exchanged looks with Mike who nodded before he walked towards the three, tying their hands and legs up tightly.

Meanwhile, Hanji was in a corner, kneeling in front of the small frightened five-year-old dressed in a light blue shirt and shorts, with her brown hair reaching a little below her shoulders, and with the brightest green eyes that one had ever seen. The woman was trying to calm the small girl down with little success.

"Hey, we're the good guys here. We're here to take you home, all right?" Hanji tried to calm the girl down.

Sighing, Levi walked towards Hanji. He honestly has no idea how he is going to handle a miniature version of his lover. He gulped, already feeling the lump in his throat, and feeling eyes on his back that he is a hundred and one percent certain belongs to Erwin. He then knelt down in front of Eren and hesitantly patted her on the head gently.

He used to do that to Eren when she's upset or angry with him, trying to calm her down. Surprisingly enough, the miniature version of his lover stopped sniffing immediately and looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Hello there." Levi said awkwardly. Goddamn it, he's not good with kids! Any kid that took a look at his face always ends up crying! "Your father sent us. We're here to take you home."

Eren sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. Wordlessly, Levi took out one of his many handkerchiefs from his pocket and started cleaning her face clean, being followed by her grimy hands. Behind him, Mike muttered something about 'clean freak' that he ignored.

"Daddy sent you?" Eren asked in a small voice.

Erwin nodded his head, approaching the little girl who cringed and clung to Levi. "He sent us to take you home," he said, smiling his best smile at Eren that only seem to make her more frightened, much to Levi's amusement as he hadn't seen a child react that way to Erwin before. Kids have always loved Erwin. More than they did him, that is for sure.

"Want go with him." Eren muttered through the fabric of Levi's clothes, clinging tightly to Levi.

Mike snorted in amusement. "Come on, Levi, carry the kid already," he said. "Let's take her home to her parents."

**XXXXXX**

_~Year 844~_

"Congratulations." The new Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith grinned at Levi from behind his desk, grinning at a scowling Levi. "How does it feel to be promoted to Lance Corporal?" He teased.

Levi's scowl only deepened. He remembered the same thing happening the last time when he'd gotten promoted to Lance Corporal, and the whispers and stares that followed him with it, as Levi had gotten quite the reputation for himself by now.

"Brilliant, _Commander."_ Levi drawled. "Now if you don't mind, I will like to enjoy the rest of my day off."

"Going to visit the Jaegers?" Erwin smiled knowingly at Levi, knowing that the shorter man, who despite having grown a few inches since the time when he'd first joined the Survey Corps, is still nearly a head shorter than Hanji, often went to visit the Jaeger family on his day-offs. Grisha and his wife, Carla were both extremely thankful to Levi for having returned their daughter to them. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'll think you're a cradle robber, Levi." He teased.

Levi twitched. "I'll be going now, as I'm sure you have your own work to do, _Commander,"_ he deadpanned, leaving the office, and closing the door behind him.

Even as Levi turned to walk down the hallway, he then paused in his tracks, as walking towards his direction were two members of the Survey Corps around his age, and judging by their demeanour, they were new recruits—probably from the new batch of graduates. The male had a head of cropped hair with dark brown eyes, whilst the shorter female next to him had sleek black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders and silver eyes.

Levi recognised them both immediately, and tried his utmost best to hold in his cringe, as if he is not mistaken, the male soldier happens to be his former squad member, Gunther Schultz.

"Hey." Damn it. Was Gunther ever this innocent and…trusting? "You're the one that they're talking about, right?" Gunther grinned at him, flashing brilliant white teeth. "Levi-san, right? We've heard a lot about you during our induction ceremony. Many of our classmates joined the Survey Corps because they aspired to be like you—and that we might just stand a chance against the Titans with someone as strong as you. I'm Gunther. Gunther Schultz."

Levi's eye twitched. What is he, some poster boy for the Survey Corps? This had Erwin's name written all over it, damn it!

Levi had recruited Gunther and Eld for his squad after they've been in the Survey Corps for a couple of years. The two guys were in the same trainee batch, and if Levi had gone to the Academy via the normal route as well, they would have just been a few years below him.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" The girl standing next to Gunther looked amused. She stretched her hand out. "Yuri Michaelis. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Levi grunted, grasping Yuri's hand in a quick handshake.

Yuri Michaelis had never really stood out much the last time, but Levi had remembered her vaguely, as she had been a Senior Team Leader by the time Eren and her classmates have joined the Survey Corps, and she had also been Gunther's girlfriend. From what Levi knew from Gunther after both he and Eld have been inducted into his squad, Gunther and Eld have both harboured a crush for her during their trainee days. That had been before Eld had met his fiancée. After Gunther had perished along with the rest of his squad during the 57th Expedition, Levi had been the one to bring the news of Gunther's death to Yuri and also to Gunther's grandparents.

Yuri had been really upset, as expected, but she had continued her fight against the Titans—that had been something that Levi could respect, as there had been a great number of soldiers that had either fallen into depression or asked for a transfer after the death of a loved one at the hands of a Titan during an expedition. Later, when the civil war had broken out, Yuri had died on the frontlines buying the newer recruits enough time to get away.

This time around, Levi swore to at least make sure that his entire squad and Yuri could survive. He had learned from a grinning Eld just before the 57th Expedition that Gunther had been planning to propose to Yuri after the expedition. Naturally, Levi had chosen to keep that piece of information to himself, as there is no knowing how Yuri will react if she knew that her boyfriend of at least six years had been planning to ask her to be his wife, and had died before managing to do so.

"So are you both here for anything, or are you just strolling around?" Levi asked, trying to curb his sharp tongue—at least around two of the few people out there that are one of the few who came the closest to knowing the real him.

"The Commander asked to see us." Gunther answered, looking a little taken aback.

"Well, I won't keep you then." Levi grunted. "I'll see you around." He gave a low wave before going on his way.

**XXXXXX**

"LEVI!"

Levi was ready to catch the black and brown blur as a small form barrelled straight into his legs the moment that he'd entered the Jaeger's residence. Green eyes shone up at him, with a small shy smile.

Levi smiled to himself as he patted Eren on the head. "Hello Eren," he greeted.

Levi can't help but wonder at times if Eren's shy and meek personality now had to do with her getting kidnapped when she was five, along with her small size. Carla was frightened out of her wits due to that incident, and rarely had Eren leave her sight after that. Probably the only reason why she had no objections with Levi teaching Eren how to protect herself after he had caught some of the town's bullies picking on the brunette.

Carla and Grisha have always welcomed Levi into their home, and Carla seems determined to feed Levi until he burst every single time he came over to the Jaeger's residence. It is also probably due to Carla's good food that Levi found that he is taller than he had been the last time he was twenty-one.

"Eren, how many times must I tell you to let either myself or your mother answer the door first?" Grisha Jaeger scolded, approaching his daughter and Levi with a pair of gardening gloves on, with a pair of gardening shears in one hand—apparently, he had been doing some gardening. He smiled as his daughter looked downcast, and patted her on the head before nodding to Levi. "Go and help your mother in the kitchen."

"Right."

Grisha smiled at Levi as Eren scampered over to the kitchen where her mother had been preparing their lunch. "I heard the news from Erwin," he told Levi, even as the two men sat down in the couches. "Congratulations on having made Lance Corporal. I heard that a lot more recruits were more willing to join the Survey Corps due to your…recent accomplishments."

Levi's eye twitched. "Yes… Erwin should really stop making me his poster boy," he grumbled, and Grisha laughed. Levi glanced over the kitchen curiously. "Is Carla still fretting over Eren?" He asked in a low voice, and Grisha turned serious.

"Well, I managed to convince her that keeping Eren indoors all the time isn't healthy." Grisha sighed. "Honestly, I can't really blame her though. The fact that someone went as far as to kidnap Eren hadn't truly sunk in yet." He admitted.

Levi looked at Grisha in the eye. Last time around, he knew that part of the reason why the royal court have went after Eren is because of her abilities as a Titan shifter, and also because she is Grisha Jaeger's daughter. No one really understood why until today.

With Eren's kidnapping a few years ago, Levi had suspected that the reason why Dr. Grisha Jaeger had gone missing might be because someone important had been after his Titan research, and he had gone into hiding to protect his family.

"Does Carla know that we suspect that the Military Police is behind it?" Levi asked at last, and Grisha shook his head.

"No. I daren't tell her." Grisha sighed. "If she knows, Eren won't be leaving the house until she's well into her teens." He tried to joke, and then sighed. "Honestly, I know that Eren is lonely too." He mused, glancing into the kitchen. "But I don't even know who had been targeting her."

"Your daughter isn't that weak, Grisha." Levi said with confidence, remembering the fiery young recruit that had joined his squad. "Who knows, she might surprise us one day. I won't be surprised if I find her enlisting into the Survey Corps a few years from now."

Grisha raised an eyebrow at Levi's tone, but smiled. "Have you been telling her stories again?" he asked, and Levi stared back at him. He sighed. "Well, I have a house call to perform tonight with the Ackerman family." He said, and Levi's ears pricked up at the word 'Ackerman'. That should be the kidnapping case that he had heard so much about from Mikasa Ackerman the last time. "I'm thinking of taking Eren with me." He admitted. "They have a small daughter about her age, I heard. Maybe they can be friends."

"Dad! Levi! Lunch is ready!" Eren approached them just then, smiling a small shy smile, tugging Levi at the hand. Levi then stood up from his seat and allowed Eren to pull him by his hand towards the kitchen despite the fact that he rarely allows anyone to touch him.

Grisha Jaeger raised his eyebrow as he watched his daughter pull Levi into the kitchen where his wife is preparing their lunch. Carla always prepares extra on the days when she knew Levi would be coming, with Carla always determined to get Levi to a proper height and weight for his age, much to Grisha's amusement and Levi's disgruntlement.

"If I didn't know any better, I'll think that you're some kind of cradle robber, Levi." Grisha murmured, getting up to enter the kitchen as well, not knowing that in just a couple of hours, he'll be getting another daughter to join his family.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know that Levi is a little too out of character in this chapter. I will be making Eren different in this story, due to the kidnapping, and Levi's influence in her life from such an early age. Also, I am aware that Levi joined the Survey Corps the year that Mikasa's parents died, but for the sake of this story, let's just imagine that Erwin recruited him earlier._

_Yuri Michaelis is an OC in this story, as I thought that I want to give Gunther a life partner rather than leaving him alone. She may or may not play an essential part in this story, as I'm also kinda making her Petra's best friend._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Lilium

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lilium**

_It was just after Levi had managed to retrieve his youngest squad member from the Female Titan, and the survivors of the Survey Corps are performing a count of their dead, and retrieving the few bodies that could be retrieved._

_The dead bodies that could be retrieved are currently lying in a neat row—wrapped up in white burial cloths to honour their dead. Levi walked over to the nearest dead body, ignoring the stabbing pain in his thigh whenever he walked—having just saved Mikasa Ackerman from becoming Titan food earlier, and twisting the muscles in his leg as a result._

_He bent down, working on removing the proud symbol of the Survey Corps—the Wings of Freedom that every single member of the Survey Corps proudly wore on their green raincoats and even their jackets. Finally, the symbol of the Survey Corps lay on his hand, and Levi stood up gingerly, leaning most of his weight on his right leg to take off the pressure on his left._

_Not too far from him, he spied Mikasa Ackerman eyeing a still unconscious Eren worriedly. His heart clenched. Eren must have seen the deaths of his entire squad with her own eyes—hence why she had transformed to fight the Female Titan. For a moment, Levi wonders how she is even taking it._

_He knows his youngest recruit well enough by now to know that she is the type to take everything a little too seriously._

_The new cadets meanwhile are preparing to load the bodies of the dead into one of the wagons, each with upset looks on their faces. Someday, will that be them amongst the dead? Someday, will they have to burn the bodies of their own friends?_

"_Levi-heichou?" A soft and worried voice interrupted his thoughts, and Levi glanced up only to see a worried Yuri Michaelis standing before him, Titan blood splattered on her raincoat. _

_Levi's cheek muscles twitched; he had a feeling what Yuri is here for. And with the way her eyes kept darting around, apparently in search of someone, he knew that his guess is spot-on. Yuri's squad had been one of those responsible to assist in the capture of the Female Titan earlier, though it had failed._

"_Michaelis…" Levi murmured. Much like Nanaba, Yuri had been a veteran, a Senior Team Leader in the Survey Corps—the two have been best friends since their days in the Academy, and have joined the Survey Corps along with Gunther and Eld. _

"_Where's Gunther?" Yuri asked anxiously, searching Levi's face for answers. "Where is he?"_

_Levi's eyes closed briefly. He still remembered the usual joking and horsing around that his squad had done before they've met the rest of the Survey Corps at the front gates of the Karanese District for the expedition that morning._

_Their jokes and standard 'horsing around' had been a little more than usual—probably because the senior members of the squad have wanted to help Eren to take her mind off all her worries._

"Levi-heichou, guess what?" Eld had a wide grin on his face even as the entire Squad Levi gathered at the horse stables, giving their horses the usual feed as well as brushing them down in preparation for the expedition later.

"Hmm?" Levi glanced around from where he is harnessing Valeska, eyes trained on Eren who isn't too far away from him, absent-mindedly patting her horse Noir who is nudging at her hand with his nose, concern for his owner visible in the horse's mannerisms.

"Eld!" Gunther was red in the face, trying to keep his best friend quiet.

"Gunther is going to propose to Yuri after the expedition!" Eld grinned, ignoring Gunther.

"_I'm sorry." Levi pressed the emblem of the Survey Corps into Yuri's hand. "He's fulfilled his duty as a soldier spectacularly." Yuri's eyes went wide. "He's never loved anyone as much as he'd loved you, Michaelis."_

* * *

_Yuri Michaelis coughed, pressing onto her side, with crimson red blood coming off onto her fingertips even as she glanced at Eren Jaeger and the remainders of the 104__th__ Squad. The number of her squad members have now came down to a total of three—with the other two having perished at the hands of Kenny Ackerman just six months ago._

"_Michaelis-taichou!" Armin squeaked in fear, seeing the crimson red liquid soaking through her white blouse. "We should—"_

"_No…" Yuri fixed Armin with a steel look, looking towards the rest of the 104__th__ Squad as well. "You cadets have your orders from Levi-heichou." She coughed harshly. "He's the top ranking personnel here when Hanji-san isn't around! Get out of here. I can buy you some time. Go."_

"_No…!" Eren's face was pale. "If I just transform…" _

_Her right hand shook slightly even as the sunlight bounced off a steel black ring visible on her right index finger. Levi had gotten the idea from Annie Leonheart using a tiny dagger hidden in her ring during the Sina Operation, and had given a similar ring to Eren not too long after they'd rescued both Eren and Historia from Kenny Ackerman and Lord Reiss—in the event if Eren couldn't __**bite**__ to transform._

"_No!" Ethan Blake, the second-in-command of Yuri's squad placed a blood-stained hand over Eren's hand. "Your power is too risky! Besides, it's what they want! Jaeger, you're the best hope that we have at ending this civil war and the threat of the Titans! We can't let you die here!"_

"_Ackerman, get her out of here. Your squad mates too." Yuri ordered, looking at Mikasa in the eye. She glanced at Eren who looked ready to protest. "Gunther protected you with his life." She said steely, much to Eren's surprise. "I'll do the same thing here. Go! I can buy you a few minutes at least!"_

"_Wait!" Eren grasped Yuri's wrist. "H-How do you know Gunther-san? He's…"_

"…_My boyfriend." Yuri said in a low voice, much to Eren's shock. "GO!"_

**XXXXXX**

_~Year 845~_

Levi's eyes snapped opened as he woke in the room given to him when he was promoted to Lance Corporal—the second-in-command of the Survey Corps after Erwin had came into power as the Commander.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed and quickly getting dressed into his uniform after his standard morning shower, Levi checked his reflection in the full-length dressing mirror. One of the perks of being Lance Corporal is that he is given his own bathroom instead of having to share the communal bath with at least twenty other soldiers.

Levi was pleased to see that he is considerably taller than what he once was when he was twenty-two the last time. He then spied his squad photo on the side table by his bed, and he picked up the frame.

Last time, he had been the one to ask for Eld and Gunther, along with Petra and Oluo after all four of them have been in the Survey Corps for a few years. Petra and Oluo have both been in the same trainee class, and have been a few years below Eld and Gunther when they have joined the Survey Corps. All four of them have a good few years of experience beneath their belt before Levi had became their squad commander.

This time around however, for some reason that Levi can't comprehend, Erwin had all but placed Eld and Gunther beneath his command nearly a year ago when the time came for them to decide which squads that the new cadets should join.

"_You know, you should stop scowling so much." Erwin teased as he sat down at the same table as Levi and Hanji as is his routine even before he'd become the Commander. "The wind will change directions one day, and your face will remain stuck like this."_

_If it's even possible, Levi scowled even harder at Erwin, shovelling his food into his mouth._

"_Come on, you said that you wanted the two of them too." Erwin smiled._

"_You could have asked me first." Levi growled even as Hanji greeted them in her usual loud manner, sitting down beside Levi, much to his annoyance._

"_So what do you think about the new recruits this year?" Hanji asked, shovelling her food into her mouth as she spoke, much to Levi's disgust, as food bits flew out of her mouth as she did so._

"_Close your mouth, you shitty glasses!" Levi growled, pushing Hanji's face away from him with the base of his fork. "And don't talk when you eat!"_

"_Hey Yuri!" Levi's ears pricked up as he heard the familiar voice of Eld greeting Yuri and the blonde girl next to Gunther's future girlfriend that he is fairly certain is Nanaba—Mike's not-so-secret crush in the future._

"_What am I, chopped liver?" Nanaba grumbled even as the two boys sat across them. "So you've received your squad listings already? Yuri and I have just gotten ours. We're both in Squad Zacharius."_

"_Sorry." Gunther smiled apologetically, and a faint flush appeared on Yuri's face—something that Nanaba snickered at, and she nudged her best friend in the side. "We're both in Squad Levi."_

_Yuri looked interested. "Squad Levi? Must be him." Gunther nodded with a smile._

"_**That**__ Levi-heichou?" Nanaba looked interested as well. "The hero?"_

"_H-Hero…" Eld has no idea how to react to that. "That's putting it a little too far, Nanaba."_

_Gunther nodded. "We've met him ourselves our first day here." He gestured towards Yuri and himself. "He's not that much older than us."_

"_Who cares? He's the military's strongest soldier, right?"_

_Yuri groaned, palming her face. "Oh dear god, there she goes again," she groaned, much to Gunther and Eld's amusement. "Her hero worship over Captain Levi is almost legendary amongst our class."_

_Hanji snickered alongside Erwin even as Levi calmly ate his lunch, ignoring them both. Hanji then nudged Levi in the side. "I wonder how those cadets will react if they find out that their 'hero' is also a cleanliness freak?"_

**XXXXXX**

"What's wrong, Eren? Tired already?" Levi taunted, and a muscle in his cheek twitched as he saw ten-year-old Eren glare at him before flying towards him, using her small size to her advantage by launching herself in the air and swinging her foot towards Levi's face that he managed to block.

The two are currently in the small forest not too far away from the main district of Shiganshina where Eren lives, having one of their usual spars whenever Levi came over during one of his day-offs from the military. Levi definitely doesn't want Eren dying before she even had a chance to join the Survey Corps, with the Trost incident coming to mind. After all, there is always a chance that Grisha wouldn't inject her with that _something_ that would give his daughter abilities of a Titan shifter, though Levi definitely doubts that.

Grisha Jaeger had made his daughter a Titan Shifter—giving the Coordinate to Eren in the hopes that it would protect her, also entrusting the secret to ending the Titans to his daughter.

It had also been very difficult for Levi to face Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert nearly a year ago after the Jaeger family had taken Mikasa in after her parents were murdered by those slave traders. After Mikasa had joined the Jaeger family, Carla Jaeger could then rest assured that Mikasa could keep an eye on Eren for her. Grisha definitely wasn't kidding when he'd said that Carla had been terrified of letting Eren out of the house due to the kidnapping when she had been five.

The two have then met Armin Arlert after the two girls have kicked the shit out of the town's bullies when they were picking on the blonde about two weeks after Mikasa had joined the Jaeger family. Levi had found it very difficult to look at the two in the face, remembering their older versions, and of Mikasa's tearstained face as she screamed at him, demanding to know why Levi hadn't kept her sister safe like he'd promised her to do so.

"Oh, you're getting better." Levi teased Eren as he leaned his head backwards to avoid getting kicked in the face by Eren, and blocked her punch.

With how much smaller Eren had been, it isn't too difficult for him to use his size to his advantage, since Levi is also nearly a head and a half taller than he had been the last time. He is still shorter than Hanji by a few inches, but still taller than he had been last time.

"No fair!" Eren pouted, launching herself at Levi once more.

The last time around, Levi had felt that if only Erwin hadn't insisted on coddling Eren all the time, and had actually _allowed_ Eren to participate in the battles, they wouldn't have lost so many men—and Levi isn't talking about Eren's Titan form. To this day, Levi still has no idea why Erwin is so against the idea of letting Eren out on the battlefield if Levi isn't there with her.

Back when Petra and the others have still been alive, Petra and Eld have been the ones overseeing Eren's training when she isn't testing the limits of her Titan transformation, and from what Levi could see, Eren had learnt fast. She had been quick on her feet, and Levi could definitely believe that Eren had been one of the top ten graduates of her class—being the best of her class in hand-to-hand combat.

Oluo had learnt that the hard way one day when taunting Eren a little too much when Eld had been teaching her 3DMG manoeuvring skills, and Eren had lost patience due to Oluo's taunts, and had easily defeated Oluo by using hand-to-hand combat skills.

This time around, Levi is determined to make sure that Eren doesn't go to the Academy ignorant of everything, and is determined to make sure that Eren is at least armed with the necessary skills to ensure that she survives the Trost incident.

Levi glanced out of the corner of his eye just then, spotting a flash of black hair hiding behind a tree, and he barely restrained a smirk. Mikasa is _always_ hiding somewhere out of sight whenever he came over. It doesn't seem to matter to Mikasa this time that Levi _hadn't_ beaten her younger sister up this time—thus creating a most terrible first impression on the black haired girl. The girl didn't like him even as a child.

Carla had laughed when Levi had told her about it when he'd joined them for dinner. Apparently, Mikasa is afraid of losing her sister—her anchor to someone else. From what Levi knew of Mikasa Ackerman the last time, Eren is her purpose for living and being in the military and all. At least until Eren had spoken to Mikasa after they'd rescued her and Historia from the clutches of Kenny and Lord Reiss.

Eren furrowed her brows in slight confusion even as she landed back onto the ground, wondering why Levi is looking away. He never takes his attention off her every single time whenever they sparred, never mind the fact that he could take her down easily. The title of 'Humanity's Strongest' isn't just for show after all.

The brunette then brightened as she spied the small frame of her adoptive older sister hiding behind the tree.

"Mikasa!"

Ten-year-old Mikasa Ackerman shuffled out from behind the tree, the familiar red scarf that Levi remembered seeing always present around Mikasa's neck adoring her pale neck. Her hair is longer than what Levi had remembered—with it reaching a little past her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked even as Mikasa approached her sister, giving Levi distrusting looks.

Mikasa grasped Eren's hands in her own. "I got lonely," she admitted. "He isn't picking on you, is he?" She semi-glared at Levi who didn't seem affected in the least. "Tell me and I'll tear him apart!"

Levi barely restrained an amused smirk at Mikasa's words. While he had a healthy respect for Mikasa Ackerman and her high level skills after she'd joined Squad Levi, it is almost amusing to imagine a ten-year-old version of herself trying to fight Levi.

"No." Eren shook her head. "Levi is teaching me how to fight." Her green eyes sparkled.

Mikasa shuffled on her feet before turning towards Levi. He raised an eyebrow even as Mikasa mumbled something beneath her breath.

"Sorry?"

"I said, teach me how to fight too!" Mikasa almost hollered in a volume loud enough that it actually scared away several birds currently roosting in the trees. She played with the ends of her sleeves. "So that I can protect Eren!"

"I don't need protecting." Eren mumbled, and in a rare show of childishness, kicked at a clot of dirt at her foot.

"That wasn't what Carla-san said the last time." Mikasa told Eren bluntly. She then turned towards Levi expectantly. "Teach me!"

Before Levi could answer Mikasa, there was a loud voice calling out the names of the two girls with him. "Mikasa! Eren! Are you there?"

A blonde soldier bearing a remarkable resemblance to Reiner Braun appeared just then, dressed in the uniform for the Garrison. The bright smile on his face slipped a little as he saw Levi. It doesn't seem to matter that Levi is currently in civilian clothes—those that typically serves in the military can recognise him even if he'd changed his face.

Honestly, he can't even walk down the streets these days without someone recognising him…

Eren brightened as she saw the man. "Hannes-san!"

**XXXXXX**

'_It should be tomorrow, right?'_ Levi mused to himself that night even as he walked around the outside of the headquarters of the Survey Corps, barely acknowledging the salutes and bows that passing soldiers gave him. _'The Fall of Shiganshina.'_

It had been a topic that had been sore for Eren and Mikasa, as they have seen their mother get eaten by a Titan that they only found out years later had been the cause of the Titan Shifter Reiner Braun breaking down part of Wall Maria. The loss of Wall Maria had also been a major loss for the military, causing hundreds of deaths when Titans have overrun the city when there had been a breach in the wall.

Honestly, if possible, Levi wanted to spare Eren the pain of losing her mother. On the other hand however, if he thinks about it logically, he won't be able to be there to save Carla—as there is an expedition planned for the next day, and all of Squad Levi is involved in it. It will probably invite lots of unwanted questions from Erwin should Levi ask to excuse himself from the expedition.

SMACK!

"Stop it, both of you!"

_Now_ what's going on? Levi groaned to himself even as he headed around the corner that happens to be where the horse stables are located. If there had been a fight or something breaking out between two cadets, he is going to assign them laps until they drop dead.

Levi raised both brows as he saw Gunther on the ground, with a faint bruise already forming on his cheek. Eld was straddling him, one fist cocked back as if he wanted to punch his squad mate and his best friend. Not too far away from the two males, Nanaba was holding Yuri back who looked about to get in between the two boys.

"Let them fight it out, Yuri." Nanaba told Yuri seriously.

"But…"

Oh, Holy Mother of Rose, Sina and Maria! Is he looking at a possible love triangle forming here? Levi groaned to himself. Last time around, Gunther and Yuri have already been together in a relationship before Gunther had even joined his squad, and Eld had already been involved in a relationship with his fiancée—a civilian who runs a painting studio in the Karanese District.

Soft footsteps approached Levi from behind just then, and he looked up only to see Mike—as even though Levi had already grown quite a bit, compared to Mike's tall and broad frame, he and the rest of the military might as well be ants crawling on the ground.

"I thought that they might be fighting about now." Mike said, sniffing in the air for some reason. He glanced at Levi. "While you weren't here this afternoon, a member of _your_ squad came confessing to a member of _my_ squad in the middle of training." Mike sounded amused. "Michaelis wasn't exactly happy at having her love life spread all over the whole of the Survey Corps by dinnertime."

Levi snorted. So that explains it.

Gunther looked up at Eld defiantly, rubbing at the bruise already forming on his cheek. "You can punch me if you want if it makes you feel better," he told his best friend. "I like Yuri. I love her. And I'm sorry, Eld. You're my best friend. But she is the one thing that I can't give up to you."

Eld looked furious.

"Eld!" Nanaba interrupted, and the two girls ran to the boys. Yuri knelt down by Gunther's side, examining his wounds, whilst Nanaba had a hand wrapped around Eld's wrist. "He's your best friend, not your enemy! Stop this."

Eld looked conflicted for a moment before he looked at Yuri. "You're happy with him?" he asked, sounding as if he's about to cry, and Yuri nodded. "Can he make you happy? Can Gunther protect you?"

"I will." Gunther said immediately. "I swear it on my blood."

"I'm sorry, Eld." Yuri said sincerely. "But I can only see you as a friend. Gunther is the one…that I chose."

For a long moment, none of them spoke. Finally, Eld looked at Gunther. "…All I ask is that you make her happy."

Mike snorted from beside Levi as the two officers left the area quietly before the younger soldiers came across them. "Oh, to be young. And to feel love's keen sting," he said airily, causing Levi to give him weird looks. Wasn't he just a couple of years older than them?

Levi was quiet, looking up at the stars dotting the skies. He remembered when Mikasa and Armin have first found out about him and Eren about a few months after the new Squad Levi was formed.

"…_Can you make her happy?" An unhappy Mikasa Ackerman asked after confronting her younger sister and her commanding officer at the horse stables that night after walking in on a make-out session. She looked at Eren. "Can he make you happy?"_

"_Yes." Eren said immediately. "I appreciate the concern, Mikasa. I love you as a sister, but you have no right to go butting in on my love life." Her cheeks flushed._

_Mikasa looked torn, and Armin placed a hand on Mikasa's arm. "Mikasa." Armin's tone was gentle, but firm. "You heard Eren. Besides, I trust that the Corporal wouldn't hurt her."_

_Mikasa looked at Levi, almost towering over the shorter man. "Can you protect her?" she asked almost desperately. "Can you make Eren happy? Can you keep her safe?"_

"_I can and I will." Levi promised. "I swear it."_

_And I fucking broke my promise,_ Levi thought to himself in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose even as he made his way back to his room, his mood sourer than usual, especially after having seen that love scene from earlier, and he knows that he still has to wait quite a number of years for Eren. _I couldn't protect her._

…_I failed to protect her._

**XXXXXX**

A day after the expedition, Levi heard the news that he'd already half-expected to hear the moment that he'd returned to Karanese along with whatever soldiers that had survived _not_ being eaten by the Titans.

_Wall Maria had been breached. Shiganshina had fallen._

The Military Police and the nobility were panicking, especially since the refugees have retreated to Wall Rose, with the government making the decision to abandon Wall Maria. And from what Levi had heard, and what he'd learned from Eren in the future, the nobility have refused to share their food with the refugees, thus forcing a great number of them to actually become farmers or joining the fight to retake back Wall Maria.

Levi had learned from Eren that Armin's grandfather had actually been one of the unfortunate ones to die before the year is up. That really explains Eren's hatred for the nobility and the reason why she'd shot her mouth off during her trial.

"Are there any plans to retake back Wall Maria?" Hanji asked, serious. Erwin had summoned Hanji, Levi and Mike into his office earlier that day after having returned from his meeting with the government officials in Sina.

"Not from the government side, no." Erwin shook his head. "It is the first breach in over a century. They're panicking. They refuse to pass the motion to allow the Survey Corps to retake Wall Maria."

"And ready to throw the people to the wolves as long as it satisfies themselves and their greedy pockets." Levi grunted, and Erwin shot him a look. "What of the refugees from Shiganshina?" His first thought immediately went towards Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The three were never all that forthcoming about their lives as refugees when they were kids after all.

"Majority of them are currently in the Karanese District." Erwin informed Levi, knowing where his thoughts are heading.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Erwin, if you don't need me for anything, I will like to take the rest of the day off," he said.

"Granted." Erwin nodded, knowing why Levi is in such a rush. "Take Hanji with you." He shot Levi a look. "You're going to need some help, especially if you're looking for three kids in the middle of the Karanese District. Last that I heard, many of the refugees are dying from the lack of food and water. And Levi, don't kill anyone." He warned.

"No promises there." Levi scowled even as he turned to leave the office. "Come on, Shitty Glasses."

"He always gets worked up whenever it comes to that Jaeger girl." Mike noted as Levi left the office with Hanji on his heels. "I mean, the one and only time that I've seen him really angry is when Dr. Jaeger came to us a few years back regarding the kidnapping of his daughter, and Levi went flying in even before we could give him backup." Mike snorted. "If I don't know any better, I'll think that he's some kind of cradle robber."

Erwin smiled. "Yeah well…" he smiled. "Even still, we owe Dr. Jaeger a lot. The least that we could do is to keep his daughter safe." He massaged his temples tiredly, and Mike looked at his Commander with concern. "I swore it to him." He whispered. "I _promised_ him that I would keep his daughter safe, no matter what it takes."

* * *

"No luck here either?" Hanji asked an irritable Levi as they walked from shelter to shelter, looking for three small kids. And then again, looking for three kids in the middle of the Karanese District when all the refugees of Wall Maria have taken shelter here is like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Where the fuck are they?" Levi muttered, irritated, massaging his temples, trying not to panic. He is fairly sure that Eren had mentioned that herself, Mikasa and Armin have been refugees in Karanese when Shiganshina had fallen. They have to be alive. They got to be.

Hanji looked at Levi sympathetically. She, along with Mike and Erwin knew how attached Levi had been to the Jaeger's daughter. It is like she is the only one who can make Levi smile. Erwin and Hanji have come along with Levi once just after Erwin had been made Commander to visit the Jaeger family. Levi who almost always had a scowl on his face actually _smiled_ at Eren. Granted, it is an extremely small smile, but still a smile nonetheless.

"Levi, if they're not here, don't you think it's entirely possible that they—"

"Don't say it." Levi said sharply, cutting Hanji off, and fixing her with such a murderous look that Hanji is almost taken aback. Levi only had this look on his face when facing down Titans. She should know; herself and Mike often fought right along Levi with their own squads by Erwin's sides. "They're not dead. _She's_ not dead. I know it." He hoped fervently for it to be true. After all, there is always a chance that Eren…

"_So you used to be a thug in the underground before joining the Survey Corps?" Eren asked Levi with wide eyes after listening to him tell one of his many stories. Next to Eren, Mikasa was quiet, but listened with interest as well, and Armin Arlert gazed at him with wide adoring eyes._

"_I will say 'forced', but yes, I used to live in the underground." Levi muttered. "It is home for us. No worrying about politics, and whether some soldier will kill you by 'mistake'. There is no difference in social statuses there. All there is are just 'you' and the 'others'."_

"_Then when there's trouble, we should go there?" Mikasa asked boldly, and Levi looked at the black haired girl. She looked determined. "The underground. You grew up there, right?" She asked, looking at Levi. "And Eren will be safe there, right?"_

"Then where could they be?" Hanji asked.

Levi started walking again, and Hanji ran to keep up with him. "I got an idea," he said, his face taut and stern. "But I'm going to need to utilise my old contacts to find them if they're indeed there." _If Kenny ever got his hands on them, may Rose help us._

"Levi, where do you think they are?" Hanji asked carefully, not liking the look on Levi's face. "Where are we going?"

Levi turned to face Hanji. _"The underground."_

* * *

_A/N: So should I introduce Kenny next chapter, or leave it as a surprise? Eren, Mikasa and Armin's upbringing will be __**slightly**__ different in this story, and to those that have been asking, I am not about to go through their Academy days. Also, I am fully aware that reviews can't really be used to judge how well a story is doing, but I will deeply appreciate some feedback, as I've gotten lots of follows and favourites for this story, but not much feedback. I will appreciate some feedback and such, as this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin story._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Switch (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_Levi Ackerman could hardly believe it himself when he became something that he hated more than anything when trying to defend Wall Rose from being breached—a Titan. Thinking that he is dead for sure, he is never more surprised than anyone when he is given an offer to survive by one of the Survey Corps' Trio—one of the three of the strongest soldiers in the Survey Corps, and that very same person turned out to be his old childhood friend who had gone missing during the Fall of Shiganshina five years ago, Eren Jaeger. Corporal!Fem!Eren. Titan!Levi_


	4. The Underground City

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Underground City**

Levi's mood steadily got darker as time went on, and he still received no news of Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

When six months came and went, and there is _still_ no news of them—whether they're dead or alive, everyone in the Survey Corps knew better than to get in Levi's way, and it isn't too uncommon to see soldiers scuttling out of the way of the scowling, bad-tempered Lance Corporal as he walked down the hallway. Even the other ranked officers were wary of setting him off.

Last that Levi had heard from Hanji, Hannes of the Garrison had basically drunk himself into a stupor when he couldn't find the three children _anywhere,_ and had believed that they were eaten by one of the Titans that had invaded Shiganshina.

Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado have also graduated from the latest batch of Academy recruits by this time, and were placed in Levi's squad. Unlike the last time however when they were all starry-eyed at their first meeting with Levi, Gunther and Eld, this time around, Petra _and_ Oluo seemed utterly petrified of him. And honestly, with that dark scowl on Levi's face along with that dark aura emanating his body, who could blame them?

Eld had to be the one to initiate the two into the squad and basically take over in introducing their duties along with the various duties assigned to each squad in the Survey Corps—like cleaning, laundry and even feeding and cleaning the horses. Due to Levi's cleaning habits and his obsession over cleanliness however, Squad Levi tends to take on some cleaning duties every week even if it wasn't their turn to clean.

From Levi's time spent in the underground city during the time when he was still a thug, he knew that people from the underground city generally isn't very fond of members of the military and even the nobility. Hell, Levi himself still isn't too fond of them himself. Thus, even the ones whom he still stayed in contact with from time to time weren't very willing to divulge information to Levi, considering that he had been a highly ranked soldier in the Survey Corps, and one of the most well known furthermore.

And with how there had been zero news of the three children for _months,_ Levi had been in a particularly bad mood, and this usually means double the pain for the one unfortunate enough to wind up being his sparring partner during training sessions.

At least until Gunther had approached him one day with Yuri Michaelis by his side nearly eight months since the Fall of Shiganshina, both sprouting particularly serious expressions on their faces.

It had been just after squad training had ended for the day. In the Survey Corps, from time to time, two squads tend to train together. By the time that Eren had entered the Survey Corps, the Levi Squad had gained enough of a reputation and had enough skill to be known as the Special Operations Unit, and thus, often conducted their own training only within members of their own squad.

Right now however, despite their squad commander's reputation and skill, the rest of the squad members haven't had that experience and skill that they have in the future that Levi could trust them to protect Eren and make their own decisions even when he wasn't there.

Usually, the squads training with Levi's squad have been either Hanji or Mike's squads, and Levi almost always wants to groan whenever it is Lt. Mike's squad turn to train with his. If only because his squad happens to contain one Yuri Michaelis.

Levi himself has no problem whatsoever with the girl, and he knew that all the soldiers in both his and Mike's squads are professionals, and they knew better than to bring in their own personal problems during training. It is the _looks_ that he kept seeing Gunther and Yuri give each other whenever they both thought that no one was watching that got on his nerves.

Hence, after squad training that day in which Gunther and Yuri happened to be partnered up with each other in hand-to-hand combat training, the two approached Levi who is currently collecting the training gear scattered around the training ground that they've been using.

"Uh, Levi-heichou?" Gunther asked tentatively with Yuri close behind him, both with wary looks on their faces as Levi seemed to make it a point to kick at everyone these days, whether they've stepped on his toes or not. The only ones who simply let Levi's sharp tongue and sarcastic insults roll off their backs were just Hanji, Mike and Erwin.

Hence why nearly all the soldiers in the Survey Corps these days made it a point to get out of Levi's way as much as they could.

Levi turned around and fixed them both with a stern look. "Yes? Why are you both standing around like lost sheep?" he snapped. "Do you both have something that you need to ask me?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Mike sigh from where he had been explaining something to the two male members of his squad, whilst Petra and Nanaba who were huddled together gathering the 3DMG gear made for training purposes were eyeing Yuri and Gunther with worried looks on their faces. Eld who had been explaining something to Oluo was even looking over at Levi with a wide-eyed expression. The moment that everyone saw Levi's glare on them, they quickly looked away and pretended to busy themselves with something.

Yuri looked at Gunther who nodded encouragingly to her. Taking a deep breath, Yuri stepped forward, with Levi eyeing her impatiently. "I heard about your…situation from Gunther and Lt. Mike, Levi-heichou." Yuri began, her silver eyes flickering between her boyfriend and her commanding officer before turning her attention back towards Levi. "If it isn't too presumptuous of me, I think I might be able to give you a hand here—" Levi's eyes widened a slight fraction. "I think that I might just be able to help you find the three children whom you'd been looking for."

* * *

Levi decided to ask Hanji that day at dinnertime when the rest of the Survey Corps were being their usual rowdy selves, and thus, no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to the table where Levi, Hanji and Erwin were occupying.

Not many new recruits chose to join the Survey Corps – the one military branch nicknamed by the vast populace as the 'loony bin' of the military, and where joining it is an immediate death sentence.

The 104th Trainee Squad where Eren had come from had been the largest turnout of new recruits that the Survey Corps ever had in their entire history. They have also been the most boisterous and the most eccentric however. Though with how they are, they have also been a popular bunch with the other soldiers, even Eren.

Henceforth, Levi glanced over at the table four tables away from where he'd been sitting where Gunther had been sitting with Eld, Yuri, Nanaba, Petra and Oluo, along with a few of their other classmates that Levi doesn't remember the names of, as they have been killed early on in their military career.

That had been one of the reasons why Gunther, Eld, Petra, Oluo, Nanaba and Yuri have been so close the last time—they were all that are left of their friends who have risen up in military rank ever since their days in the Academy. Yuri had been the last of them to leave the world, and even before that, even Levi could tell that she had just been this close to losing her mind, especially when Nanaba had died during the Castle Utgard incident to defend the members of the new Levi Squad from the rampaging Titans, and then Mike had perished at the hands of that Ape Titan not long after that.

Nanaba and Petra were both laughing at something that Oluo was saying. Nanaba, Petra and Yuri have been good friends the last time all the way until Petra had died during the 57th Expedition, before Nanaba had followed her during the Castle Utgard incident months later. Having lost nearly all her friends and even the man whom she'd loved, Yuri had almost lost her mind at that time, and it is only her hatred for the Titans that had spurred her on, and had made her continue on with her life.

Having been a year below them, Petra had been close to both Nanaba and Yuri, having known them through Gunther and Eld. As female soldiers aren't really common in the military, especially in the Survey Corps, the three females have just clicked together, especially with how often both their squads have trained together during the early days of Squad Levi.

Petra had also learned all the 'female stuff' that she needs to learn from Nanaba and Yuri, and when Eren had joined the squad, Petra had been the one to explain everything to the green-eyed teen, giving her a crash course on all the 'female stuff' that she needs to know, with Nanaba and a few of the other female soldiers explaining to Eren's other female classmates.

"Hey Hanji?" Levi enquired, gray eyes flickering between Hanji and the table where the new recruits were seated, with Gunther grinning at one of Eld's jokes, placing his arm around Yuri's shoulders.

Levi felt a pang of sadness at that sight before looking away. When Eren had died, he had regretted so many things that he wished he had the chance to tell or even do with Eren. While relationships between a superior and their subordinate aren't exactly forbidden in the military, it isn't exactly done often either. Hence why Levi had chosen to keep his relationship with Eren secret, as there is more at stake here than just Eren being moved out of his squad. The reactions of the Military Police came to mind.

Furthermore, by the time that the new Levi Squad had been formed, Levi had known by then that a few of the other boys from the 104th Trainee Squad have harboured crushes on Eren. Jean Kirstein and Reiner Braun came to mind instantly.

Even after the rest of the new Levi Squad have found out about Levi and Eren's relationship, Jean had still harboured affection for Eren, and even Levi himself had seen how Jean had always been there to support and help Eren. He had been there to lend her a shoulder to cry on after Petra and the others have died protecting her, and had also sat with her in the infirmary after her battle with the Female Titan.

It is almost a wonder in itself how Eren had never fallen for the short-tempered teen who had always been there for her, instead falling for the foul mouthed Corporal that had basically beaten her up at the public trial.

Levi had seen the anger and jealousy in Jean's eyes whenever he saw them together, and he had seen the accusing look visible in his eyes when he had turned up at the safe house with Eren's dead body, and Mikasa had then pummelled the shit out of him for failing to bring her sister back alive.

"Hmm?" Hanji looked at Levi over inhaling her soup. Upon seeing the disgusted expression on Levi's face, she swallowed her mouthful of soup before looking at the raven-haired male sitting across her. "What is it?"

"Do you know of Yuri Michaelis?" Levi asked, knowing that Hanji is always the person to go to should he require information. She isn't only knowledgeable when it comes to Titans after all. Hanji had also been the one to inform Levi of some of the more 'interesting' traditions that the Training Corps at the Academy have, especially after Eren and the 104th Trainee Squad have entered the picture.

"Yuri Michaelis?" Erwin questioned, looking interested as he looked over at the recruits' table where the mentioned person is laughing at something that Gunther is telling her. "Mike had recommended both her and Nanaba for a possible promotion to Squad Leader status in a few years."

"I know of her." Hanji exchanged looks with Erwin before turning back towards Levi. "She graduated as the second top graduate of her batch, being the best in her class at Strategy Planning and 3DMG Manoeuvring. I initially wanted her for my squad actually, but Mike got to her first."

"What's this about, Levi?" Erwin asked curiously. "It isn't like you to ask about someone else. She's the girlfriend of one of your squad members, isn't he? I think it had been the topic of gossip all over the Survey Corps for _months_ after Gunther Schultz's rather…interesting declaration of love nearly a year ago."

Hanji cackled at that, having been there to talk about something with Mike when Mike and Levi's squads have been training when Gunther had declared his love to Yuri in front of two entire squads, much to Mike's disbelief.

Levi said nothing as he spooned a spoonful of rice before placing it into his mouth. He then swallowed his food before looking at the two of them. "Michaelis came to me after squad training earlier today," he said at last. "She said she might be able to help me find Eren, Mikasa and Armin in the underground city—assuming that they're really there. What does she mean? Apart from myself, I really don't remember any of the other soldiers hailing from there."

Levi should know, seeing how bad the reception that had been when he, Farlan and Isabel have first been introduced to the rest of the Survey Corps. Their attitudes sure took a turn after they have seen the three of them in battle.

Hanji and Erwin exchanged looks. "Well, I don't suppose you'll know about it, as it had happened way before you'd joined the Survey Corps." Hanji said at last, turning serious. "The moment that Yuri Michaelis' name had appeared on the list of Academy applicants, and even on the graduates' ledger, everyone knew who she is." She added, glancing at the mentioned girl. "All the higher ups and even the government officials have their eye on her the moment that she'd appeared in the Academy." Hanji looked at Levi calmly. "Back when the walls were first built, and the three military branches were first established, the ones that had been one of the pillars of humanity had been the Michaelis clan. They were the ones to establish the Military Police, and were fiercely loyal people with some incredible fighting skills—despite being part of the nobility."

"I've never heard of them before." Levi frowned.

"No, you wouldn't." Erwin sighed. "Several years ago, even before you'd joined the Survey Corps, there had been an incident that led to the fall and then later, the disgrace of the entire clan." He looked sad at this. "They have been vastly different from the rest of the nobility. They don't care in the least if their actions benefit them or not—unlike so many members of the nobility. Their actions have always been to protect the civilians. The Michaelis clan have also been the founding members of the Military Police."

"I don't fully know all the details that had led to their fall." Hanji sighed, playing about with her food. "But I heard that several years ago, there had been an incident in the slums area of Wall Maria before the wall itself had been breached nearly a year ago. The mysterious death of a prostitute that used to be the handmaid of a noble house made them suspicious." It took all of Levi's self control to control his facial expressions—as he is fairly sure at this point in time that Hanji had been talking about Historia Reiss' mother. "Even before that, several unexplained and unsolved deaths throughout the years have led to them opening an investigation into those mysterious deaths that were never solved, and were instead, shoved under the rug by the royal family when it was brought to the attention of the king. The death of a doctor. Then before that, a teacher. But it had been the prostitute's murder that led to them leading an open investigation that had been their downfall."

"What do you mean?" Levi frowned.

"The Military Police have always been loyal to the royal family first and foremost, isn't it?" Erwin questioned Levi who nodded slowly.

That had been common knowledge for as long as he had been in the Survey Corps, and he still remembered Nile Dok's screams at Erwin during the Sina Operation, and how the Commander of the Military Police had basically accused Erwin of treason against the Crown, and had gone as far as to point his weapon at Erwin.

"It wasn't always like that." Hanji said, exchanging looks with Erwin. "The Military Police were there for the civilians, not the royal family. The death of the prostitute led to the Michaelis clan launching their own investigations. One of their clan members stumbled upon some sensitive information apparently. The Commander of the Military Police at that time had been the Michaelis clan head. He doubted the royal family's legitimacy."

Levi fought to control his facial expressions by this point in time. So there had been people who have doubted the legitimacy of the 'royal family' currently in power, and had suspected that they are mere figureheads? Why had he never heard of that clan before? Why didn't Yuri Michaelis come to him with what she know when the civil war had broken out the last time? If what those bastards have done to Pastor Nick at that time is of any indication, then Levi is fairly certain that the fate of the Michaelis clan isn't pretty either.

"The former Survey Corps' Commander, Keith Shadis mentioned that the former Commander of the Military Police went to him with this bit of information." Erwin added. "Neither one of us knew what it is about, but the MP Commander mentioned that that piece of delicate information would most certainly jeopardise him should it reach certain ears. Not long after that, he turned up dead in the slums—apparently murdered. And then, less than a week after his death, the high ranking government officials and even the king claimed that they'd uncovered an unbelievable conspiracy planned by the former MP Commander and the Michaelis clan head. A conspiracy to overthrow the royal family and to rebel against the government."

"That's ridiculous." Levi scowled. Honestly, how many times had he heard theories that are so farfetched from the mouths of those pathetic losers?

Hanji shrugged. "Maybe so. But both of us knew that those nobility never used their brains anyway—assuming that they even had one," she scowled. "And so, the Michaelis clan was sentenced to exile away from Wall Sina. They were still allowed to remain within the walls, just not Wall Sina, and henceforth, banned from returning to the imperial city."

"There had been no explanation given for their exile at that time." Erwin added. "And trust me on this, Levi, we _did_ ask questions. More specifically, the Survey Corps and even the Garrison. But when the king insisted on the entire matter being kept strictly confidential, everyone simply…dropped the matter. It doesn't seem to matter to anyone—the soldiers, the nobility and even the civilians that the Michaelis clan have protected the three walls for generations ever since the walls were first constructed, and that they have always been fiercely loyal and righteous people who would never even _dream_ of committing treason. Rumours spread—insane and false rumours based on assumptions formed by the nobility that the Michaelis clan have done something truly unforgivable to earn the royal family's ire."

"The Military Police suffered as well when the Michaelis clan fell from grace." Hanji sighed. "After the accusation and their exile, no one offered to help them. It is almost like everyone had forgotten just what the clan had done for humanity for generations. They are different from most noble clans. The Michaelis clan have always been raised amongst the common people—raising them as commoners, and also to remind them that it is the common people that they are pledged to protect. As far as I know, most of their clan members always end up joining the Military Police or even the Garrison. But with their unjust exile, and later on, their unjust treatment by the rest of the population led to anger, hatred, and then later, resentment against the royal family, and even the military." Hanji sighed. "As far as I know, the clan members all went down into the underground city after their exile, all of them swearing never to return to the surface again."

Levi's eyes widened at that. He had never heard any rumours of any members of the clan living down in the underground city when he was there. And if the clan was as great as Hanji and Erwin have described, then shouldn't there be rumours flying around?

"The entire clan was angrier more at the fact that their former clan head's reputation and good name was smeared by the king's claims despite there being no concrete evidence that they had been planning a conspiracy." Erwin admitted. "When the entire clan went to live in the underground city, all of them swore as a clan to cut ties with the vast populace within the three walls, and also to never lend aid to a member of the nobility and even the military ever again." A wry smile crossed Erwin's face. "They are the ones running the vast network of connections down within the underground city and even the ones still present within the walls, and even the black market." He explained to Levi. "That's how I knew where to find you and your two friends all those years back. It had been a member of the Michaelis clan that had told me—though it isn't without a price. Their clan members knew how to hide themselves after all. When they've taken up residence in the underground city, they started protecting the people residing there from the people of the surface. They've always been protectors, Levi. It's in their blood."

"That's not all however." Hanji had a grim smile on her face. "The Military Police and even the military as a whole suffered greatly with the departure and the exile of the Michaelis clan. Members of their clan have made up half of the elite members of the Military Police and even the Garrison. When the clan collapsed and disappeared into the underground city, swearing never to return or to lend aid to the military ever again, two out of the three military branches almost collapsed. The clan have mostly consisted of highly skilled fighters and talented strategists. When they were forced into exile, even the few clan members that have chosen to stay as civilians closed up their businesses within the three walls, and took their trades with them into the underground city instead. When the entire clan up and left, it caused a great panic, especially within Wall Sina, as their economy had plummeted severely with the Michaelis clan's departure. It also created the chance to allow so many corrupted officials within the ranks of the Military Police and even the government officials. All along, it had been the Michaelis clan who had kept a strict eye and control on the ruling government body. When they were exiled, it created tremendous problems for the military."

Levi's mind was in a whirl. So that really explains the black market and the numerous products that should be impossible to get even within Wall Maria and Wall Rose floating about the underground city. So it had been the Michaelis clan behind it? _They_ are the ones running the black market network down in the underground city?

"Hence, when we saw Yuri Michaelis' name on the list of the Academy applicants, and then later, on the graduates' ledger, all of us were surprised." Erwin added, glancing at the girl herself. "Given that there hasn't been a member from that clan seen in _years,_ we were surprised that she had chosen to return to the surface, and joining the Survey Corps furthermore. And judging by her features, she had been a member from the main family." He told Levi. "If Eren, Mikasa and Armin are indeed still alive, and it is as you've said, they're in the underground city, then Yuri Michaelis can find them for you."

**XXXXXX**

It was nearly two weeks later when both Squad Levi and Squad Zacharius were scheduled for the same day-off. Even as much as this annoyed Levi, he knew better than to go AWOL with Hanji and two younger soldiers—one of which is under Mike's direct command, and not his.

All four soldiers have met in the Karanese District in civilian clothing as requested by Yuri Michaelis the previous day when she had reminded Levi and Hanji of their 'trip' down to the underground city. Levi knew why even without Yuri having to explain, having lived down there for most of his childhood until Erwin had basically kidnapped him, Isabel and Farlan, forcing them to join the Survey Corps.

People of the underground city were never all that fond of members of the militia, and if any of them have shown up down there in their military uniforms… Well, they won't be leaving alive, if at all.

"Do you honestly know where they are?" Levi asked Yuri quietly as he and Hanji followed Yuri and Gunther down one of the entrances that led to the underground city. It sure brings back memories for Levi as he walked down into the labyrinth that he had called home for most of his life.

They had called it the underground city for a reason. It spanned miles beyond miles underneath the various cities and towns of the three walls, with various entrances leading down into it from the surface.

"I've asked my brother to look into it for me when Gunther told me about it nearly three weeks ago." Yuri said quietly, holding Gunther's hand even as they walked through the dimly lit areas where several vagabonds eyed them with interest. "He runs the information network down here. If they are indeed here, and still alive, then my brother can find them."

"So this is the underground city." Stars were almost shining in Hanji's eyes. "It's wonderful!"

Levi groaned beneath his breath. "Come on, Shitty Glasses. Don't go wandering off." He grabbed Hanji by the back of her neck roughly. "If you get lost or something, I'm not about to go and search for you."

Yuri smiled to herself before she approached two men sitting at a worn table playing cards. They both looked up as Yuri approached, and Levi frowned as he saw the same dark hair that they have that is similar to Yuri's. Erwin had told him that dark hair and silver eyes have been a hereditary trait amongst the members of the main family of the Michaelis clan. The other clan members however always have dark hair. It seemed like it is the silver eyes that are unique only to members of the main family.

Levi wondered to himself now if he, Isabel and Farlan have ever been under their protection even without knowing it the last time. After all, their mastery and skill over the 3DMG gear have been legendary amongst the people of the underground city, and there is no way that the Michaelis clan wouldn't know of it if the clan runs the black market and the underground network. How long have they been protected by the members of the exiled clan, until Erwin and the Survey Corps have come into the picture?

Yuri came back to them just then, a particularly grim expression on her face.

"How is it?" Levi asked quickly.

"We know where they are." Yuri said, looking at Levi carefully. "It's just…"

"What?" Gunther was concerned. "What did you find out, Yuri?"

Yuri sighed. "My brother found the three children nearly a week ago when they came banging on our door," she said hesitantly. "According to our agents, the three children said that that the person that had been caring and training them for nearly an entire year since the Fall of Shiganshina told them to go to my brother for some reason. And that someone will come for them soon."

"Just _who_ had been caring for them?" Hanji was honestly confused even as they followed Yuri towards a part of the underground city that seemed to be the residence area. From what Levi had told her of his time spent in the underground city, it is a struggle just to survive in here. It is why so many people in the underground city have dreamt of heading up to the surface.

Yuri didn't say anything even as she pushed the red curtain covering the entrance of the 'house' aside, and stepping in. Hanji and Gunther followed her in. Levi eyed the dirty red curtain with distaste before pushing it away from him with one finger and entering the house.

"Yuri, welcome home." A tall man that is so similar to Yuri, and Levi felt certain that he must be Yuri's brother, greeted her. For some reason however, he reminds Levi of Erwin, particularly in the way that he carries himself, and there is even a commanding air about him. Levi is fairly sure that this man must be the current Michaelis clan head. "Are they…?" He trailed off, eyeing Hanji, Gunther and Levi with suspicion in his eyes.

"Where are the children?" Levi asked politely, knowing from experience that you treat people politely in the underground city or risk getting the shit knocked out of you, or even killed. They don't really need a reason to kill someone in these parts.

"Levi…?" A small hopeful voice spoke up just then, and Levi froze almost as if he'd just been shot.

Slowly, he turned towards the direction where the voice had been coming from, and saw a ten-year-old brunette with green eyes eyeing him hopefully. A black haired girl with a red scarf and a blonde boy with blue eyes stood on either side of her, watching him carefully. There was a smile on the blonde's face whilst the black haired girl was impassive.

Eren Jaeger was slightly taller compared to when Levi had last seen her nearly a year ago, though still short. And Levi is honestly starting to wonder if it is some sort of side effect in this paradox—where by him being taller than he had been the last time, Eren is going to be tiny? Maybe it is some side effect by her being kidnapped when she was five? Or maybe even due to the fact that Carla didn't even allow her out of the house until she was about nine when Mikasa had started living with the Jaeger family?

Eren's dark brown hair was still in a messy style, though slightly longer, reaching just a little below her earlobes and reaching to her nape. Almost automatically, Levi's eyes went towards the key that Eren wore around her neck, knowing that it had been the last thing that Grisha Jaeger had given to his daughter just before he had gone missing a few months before Shiganshina had fallen.

"Eren…" Levi smiled at her even as the brunette ran towards him, and he bent down before enveloping her in a hug. "You're all right…" He patted the back of her head, ignoring Hanji's snickers, and even Yuri and Gunther's dumbfounded expressions.

"I knew that you'd come for us." Eren's voice was muffled in Levi's shirt. And for once, he didn't care in the least that Eren is dirtying his shirt. "You promised. Though you kept us waiting for nearly a year."

"Why do I feel like I'm watching a reunion of two long lost lovers?" Yuri's brother deadpanned, watching this scene with a twitch of his eye. Next to him, Yuri laughed, and Hanji snickered. "She's freakin' _ten,_ you pedophile!"

Levi turned and glared at the tall man. "Who are _you_ calling a fucking pedophile?" he growled.

"You obviously," was the statement of the century answer, and Levi's eye twitched. "And don't curse in front of children." The tall man then sighed. "So these kids are indeed whom you've been searching for nearly a year?" He enquired and Levi nodded. He then frowned. "And before you go about removing them from my care, can you swear to me that you can protect them?"

"I can protect Eren!" Mikasa declared hotly before Levi could answer. "I don't need anyone else!"

The tall man smiled at Mikasa. "That's nice, Mikasa. But the situation within Wall Rose isn't exactly pleasant right now, with Wall Maria having fallen nearly a year ago," he explained to the young girl in a way that he would explain things to an adult, much to Levi's surprise. "At the very least, I want to make sure that you three survive should I let you go back up to the surface." He had an angry scowl on his face. "Besides, you're a soldier in the Survey Corps, aren't you?" He directed this question at Levi. "Lance Corporal Levi, second-in-command of the Survey Corps. You're pretty famous down here." He smirked. "The infamous thug in the underground city who went back up to the surface to become a soldier for the Survey Corps. I know of you and what you've done."

His tone was almost accusing, but Levi didn't flinch. After all, he didn't say anything that isn't true. "After all, who do you think have been keeping information about you and your two friends, and your mastery over the 3DMG gear from the military and the people of the surface world ever since you've gotten them when you were still living down here?" The man's eyes were enough to tear a hole into Levi's soul; his silver eyes were that intense.

Levi didn't flinch; so he, Isabel and Farlan have indeed been protected by the Michaelis clan even without them knowing it.

"Sigurd." Yuri interrupted her brother, looking at him with a warning look. "We've been through this."

Sigurd ignored his sister. "Can you protect them? And do you even have time to raise a kid, let alone three?" he demanded.

"No." Levi admitted, and Eren looked hurt. "But I know someone who can." He looked at Eren, Mikasa and Armin. "Hannes had been looking for the three of you as well. When I told him that I'm coming to get the three of you—and that there is a chance that you're still alive, he immediately stated that he would take the three of you in, as it is what your mother would have wanted."

"Hannes-san?" Armin spoke for the first time that day, his eyes brightening. "He's all right?"

"That he is." Hanji nodded, speaking for the first time in the children's presence. "He's been worried about the three of you."

"It is your choice." Sigurd Michaelis turned towards the three children. "Whether you want to stay down here with us, or head back up to the surface with…Levi." He looked at Levi with distrust visible in his eyes.

"I'll go where Eren goes." Mikasa said at once. Armin said nothing, but with the determination visible in his blue eyes, it is fairly obvious that he is of the same opinion as Mikasa.

"I…" Eren bit on her lower lip before looking from Levi to Sigurd. "I still want to join the Survey Corps!" She blurted out. "I want to kill the Titans! Especially the Titan that had killed my mother!" Levi flinched at that. "I want to see the outside world—the world outside the walls! I want to do all that! That's why…" She bowed to Sigurd. "I'm sorry, Sigurd. But I'm going back up to the surface with Levi!"

Sigurd sighed. He then looked at his sister and Gunther who both have a 'what can you do?' look on their faces. "They're eligible for the Academy in two years, aren't they?" he asked at last. "Yuri joined the Academy for the Training Corps when she was twelve."

"That's the minimum requirement, yes." Hanji nodded.

"Fine." Sigurd sighed. He then knelt down before the three children. "But know this, the three of you. Don't trust easily. And remember what I've told you? Don't wear your emotions on the sleeve, and always think before you rush into danger. If you can promise that you'll remember all that, and that you'll come back alive, then go. But know this, the three of you will always be welcomed back here, and you'll always have a home with us." Sigurd then got to his feet, looking at Levi in the eye, though he is at least a head taller. "Keep them safe."

Levi nodded without hesitance. "I will," he promised. "Just out of curiosity though. Who had helped to care for them, and to train them for nearly a year down here?"

Sigurd gave his sister a glance before she nodded. "Come on, let's go back up." Yuri told the three children. "Levi-heichou will be back out with us soon."

The group of three children with the three soldiers then left the house, thus leaving only Levi and Sigurd Michaelis behind. The silver eyed man then sighed and turned to face Levi. "Like I said, I know of your past, and I _know_ who had raised you and had trained you to be the man that you are now," he said hotly. _"Kenny Ackerman._ Also known as Kenny the Ripper." Sigurd looked at Levi. "I heard from the three children when they came to me that it had been someone named 'Ken' that had raised them and taught them how to fight. Even street survival skills. They fought rather similar to how _you_ did when you still lived down here. And they had that air about them—of someone who had seen hell, and had been through it. They feel like _you_ do after you'd been through the Ripper's tutelage when you were young." Levi frowned. "And judging by the kids' description of the man that had cared for them, it is without a doubt Kenny Ackerman who had raised them for a year."

Levi's eyes widened. _What in the world is going on here?_

"One more thing." Sigurd's eyes bore straight into Levi. "Make sure that this doesn't reach the ears of _anyone_ but only those whom you trust with your life." He warned, lowering his voice. "Beware of the Military Police, particularly the Inner Brigade." Levi's eyes widened. What did Sigurd know? "Also, be careful of the royal family. They are not who they seem to be."

Levi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you telling me this?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

Sigurd shook his head. "You'll know when the time comes," he said mysteriously. "And then, once it does, Levi, come here once more. This place will always be open to those who call it home. You. Yuri. Eren. Mikasa. Armin. Just remember my words, _Levi Ackerman._ Be careful of the Military Police. You may not believe me just yet, but the Michaelis clan will _always_ be your ally and your kin should you have need of us."

Levi stared at Sigurd for a long time without speaking. Does the Michaelis clan know something about the royal family and the Military Police that he don't? Could it be the reason why Yuri had said nothing the last time? Could it be…that Kenny had slaughtered them all as well?

Sigurd sighed before shoving Levi on the shoulder. "Go," he said. "And protect Eren. Protect her with your life." He said, looking deep into Levi's eyes.

"I will." Levi responded immediately. "I _will_ protect her. I won't fail her." He promised.

_Not again._

* * *

_A/N: Attack on Trost will be next chapter, or maybe I'll jump straight to the trial. Honestly, I wasn't expecting for my OC's clan to take such a major role in the story. But my mind is saying one thing, and my fingers another. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Lilium (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_After the incident in Trost, Corporal Levi was impressed with the standing that Eren Jaeger had shown, and had her enlisted under his squad. Little did he realise that his newest recruit is more important than he thinks, especially when Dr. Grisha Jaeger had entrusted the secret of ending the Titans to his only daughter. Non!Shifter. Levi/Fem!Eren_

_Once Again (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_Titans are now a thing of the past, believed to be a mere myth, and Levi Ackerman is now having a second chance at life, remembering all the events of his past life. Now in his junior year of high school, he despaired of ever finding his long lost love when nearly all his friends have turned up with their past memories intact. At least until a freshman had applied to be the manager of the basketball team that he is part of, and he then feared that she might not remember him anymore. Reincarnation. Levi/Fem!Eren_


	5. You Are Human

Just a heads up: I've gotten some questions regarding the part of the Michaelis clan from the previous chapter. The clan's history and such had been inspired by part of cywscross' _Sight._ If any of you had been fans of Bleach, go and check out her stories; they're great.

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths. Taller Levi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: You Are Human**

"_You're still human." - Levi_

**XXXXXX**

_~Year 850~_

_Going back in time really sucks,_ was the only thought that Levi had in mind even as he landed atop the body of the disintegrating Titan after having cut down two 10-meter class Titans, and is currently cleaning disgusting Titan blood off the blades in his hands.

It had been nearly five years ever since he'd found Eren, Mikasa and Armin in the underground city with the Michaelis clan after the Fall of Shiganshina. Hannes of the Garrison was more than happy to take the three children in after learning that they're still alive, much to his relief. Hannes' wife was also more than happy to be able to have the chance to raise three children, as the couple never had any children after a severe illness that Dr. Grisha Jaeger had saved her from years ago that had also rendered Mrs Hannes barren. As most Garrison soldiers have residences in Wall Rose, Hannes was able to go back from time to time after getting time off.

Levi had been dreading the attack on Trost, knowing that the number of casualties have been _huge,_ and even though it is the first victory that humanity had achieved over the Titans, the number of casualties that they have suffered from isn't enough to celebrate their small victory.

Logically, Levi knew that he can't change _everything_ either. He had already been changing things a little too much by interacting with Eren ever since saving her from those kidnappers when she was five, and later, training Eren and Mikasa in martial arts. The fact that he had actually found them in the underground city a year after the Fall of Shiganshina is proof of that.

Mike and Erwin have already been giving him really interesting looks ever since Levi had found the three children in the underground city, and his mood had then taken an entire 180 change, much to the soldiers' relief.

As much as Levi hates it, he knows that he has to let things mostly play itself out the way they did the last time, with him changing a few things here and there—maybe the incidents with the Titan Shifters for one. Honestly speaking, to this day, _no one_ knew just how and where Annie Leonheart, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover even gained the ability to shift into a Titan, and where Dr. Grisha Jaeger had even factored in this entire issue.

But Levi knew that it had been the Titan Shifters that are the key in this, and that they might just be the answer to ending the threat of the Titans. Eren especially.

As such, five years after the Fall of Shiganshina found Levi standing atop the head of a disintegrating Titan, cleaning Titan blood off his blades—an action that he found extremely ironic, as he had basically done the same thing the last time after having rushed back to Trost from an expedition when the Survey Corps were summoned back hastily.

"Hey, you brats." Levi turned around to face the three teens staring at him with a wide-eyed expression, with Mikasa and Armin supporting an obviously weakened and exhausted Eren Jaeger between themselves. "What is going on here?"

Honestly, Levi really has no idea whether it is from the trauma of when Eren had been kidnapped as a really small child, but she had always been small for her age. On the few rare occasions when Hannes had ran into Levi on the streets and had stopped to chat, he had mentioned in passing that even his wife is concerned that Eren had never seem to grow much. Hell, even Armin who had easily been the shortest of the male cadets of the 104th Trainee Squad had been taller than Eren by at least half a head.

"L-Levi-san…" Armin almost whispered, supporting Eren on one side, making sure that she doesn't just fall to the ground, as she looks ready to just collapse at any moment now. The blonde then gulped as Levi glared at him. "I-It's nothing, sir! We were just having trouble with the Titans, and…" He trailed off slowly as Levi glared at him.

"Do you brats take me for a fool?" Levi scoffed as he walked off the body of the disintegrating Titan that he is currently standing on, his boots making a loud thud as it impacted with the ground. He then started to walk towards the trio slowly, causing Mikasa to tense. "I just saw Eren there emerge from the body of a fucking _Titan_ after sealing the hole in Wall Rose. But not before taking down about twenty other Titans." He glared, and Eren flinched, not daring to meet his eyes, and Levi found that he didn't like that. "Well? Start talking."

Mikasa glared at Levi before standing up and standing in front of Eren and Armin, shielding both of them from Levi. "I won't let you hurt Eren!" she hissed, partially removing two of her blades from her sides, meeting Levi's glare head on. "I won't let you kill her!"

"Mikasa, calm down! Levi-san—I mean, Levi-_heichou_ is the _Lance Corporal!"_ Armin told Mikasa anxiously, eyes flickering from Levi to Mikasa and back again, with the blonde obviously wondering just how much trouble Mikasa would be in if she attacks a superior officer at least three ranks above her. "And Eren! Stay awake!" He urged the brunette anxiously who is almost slumping against Armin's shoulder—her strength almost completely depleted.

"I don't _care_ who he is!" Mikasa hissed, dark eyes glaring straight at Levi. For some reason, Mikasa had never liked Levi ever since she had been a child—and Levi hadn't even beaten her sister up in front of her this time. "I won't let him hurt Eren!"

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. "You need to fucking calm down, brat," he said. "When did I ever say that I'm going to hurt her?" _It's the fucking last thing that I'll ever do,_ Levi thought sourly, feeling a cringe in his gut as he remembered cradling Eren's dead body in his arms the last time, with the realisation that she had died protecting _him_ making the hurt worse. _He's_ the one that should be protecting Eren, not the other way around. _I'll sooner cut off my own arms before hurting her._

Mikasa eyed him with suspicion before Armin screamed from behind her. "Eren!"

Both Mikasa and Levi then looked over at the brunette only to see that she had slumped over, clearly having just passed out—the exhaustion and fatigue from two consecutive Titan transformations clearly getting to her, and if Levi counted the one transformation that he had learned from the brunette in the future the last time that had been the first time that she had shifted to get out of the stomach of the Titan that had swallowed her, that makes it three Titan transformations that Eren had done in a day.

The last time, Eren could barely manage two Titan transformations in a day before she had fainted, and then needed to sleep the whole day away to regain her strength. In actual fact, Eren didn't even manage to regain complete control over her ability to Titan shift until about six months before she had died. The key to it had just been in Eren _believing_ that she is not a monster, and that she is as humane as the rest of them.

Honestly, seeing as how Eren's transformations always needed to be triggered with an intent in mind, Levi really shouldn't be surprised.

Levi growled to himself. This time around, he would rather not allow the Military Police to get their grimy paws on Eren if he could help it. From what he'd heard from Eren the last time after they've gotten together, her treatment at the hands of the Military Police before the public tribunal hadn't exactly been…nice. She had never gone into details, but Levi had a pretty good idea what they'd done to her. Honestly, if those bastards haven't been so afraid of Eren at that time, they would probably have already forced themselves on her before Eren had been given over to the Survey Corps' custody after the public tribunal.

Levi walked towards Armin, ignoring Mikasa's glare, and promptly scooped Eren up into his arms. Holy… The brunette almost weighs nothing! Had she even been eating properly?

"Where are you taking Eren?" Mikasa demanded.

A light thud behind them caused all three to turn around just then, and Levi raised an eyebrow as he saw Yuri Michaelis behind him, with Titan blood splattered onto parts of her green raincoat, with Titan slaying blades visible in both her hands, blood visible on some parts of it.

Yuri and Nanaba have both been already promoted to Squad Leader status by this point in time, and have already held that position for about three years now, with both their squads being one of the better skilled ones amongst the Survey Corps. Levi's own squad, the Special Operations Squad have also gained the reputation that they have the last time by this point of time.

"Michaelis…" Levi murmured, upon catching sight of Gunther's girlfriend.

"I'll take care of things here." Yuri told Levi, eyes falling on the girl in his arms. "The Military Police are on their way. You'd better hurry if you don't want Eren to fall into their hands." She warned Levi, not even wanting to imagine her older brother's reaction should she inform Sigurd that Eren had fallen into the hands of the Military Police.

Levi nodded. Out of everyone in the Survey Corps, it is only Yuri and Erwin whom he trusted wholeheartedly to be able to handle the Military Police or even the politicians flawlessly. Erwin had after all been dealing with them even before he had became the Commander of the Survey Corps, and as for Yuri… It probably has something to do with her clan, and probably also the fact that Erwin had basically appointed Yuri Michaelis as his Strategy Advisor about two years ago.

Levi has no idea why Erwin had never done that the last time, but he suspected that probably, it has to do with Yuri never standing out much the last time around. In fact, Levi doesn't really know much about Yuri Michaelis the last time apart from the fact that she is Gunther's girlfriend, and is also a Senior Squad Leader by the time that Eren had graduated from the Academy, and had joined his squad.

This time around however, things have been different for some reason. Not just for Eren and for Levi, but also for several other people. One prime example had been that the politicians hadn't been interfering with the Survey Corps as much this time around. Erwin had never talked much about it, but Levi knew that it had something to do with Yuri and her clan. Petra also never had that crush on him that she did the last time around, much to Levi's relief.

"I'm leaving things to you." Levi murmured even as he walked past Yuri with an unconscious Eren still in his arms, and used his 3DMG Manoeuvring Gear to carry him across the rooftops and towards the nearest base belonging to the Survey Corps.

This time around, he at least hoped that they could get through everything without a public tribunal. He honestly has no idea what he is going to do should he be forced to beat Eren up in public again.

**XXXXXX**

"I've been getting complaints from the Military Police, Levi, thanks to you removing Eren from the scene even before they got there." Erwin said wryly, looking over at Levi over a piece of paper in his hand that Levi is pretty certain must be some complaint addressed to Erwin—Rose knows that the Survey Corps get complaints like that at least once a week.

"Then would you rather I allow Eren to fall into their hands?" Levi asked sharply. "Erwin, you know as well as I do that if I allow Eren to fall into the hands of the Military Police, only Rose knows what they'll do to her!"

Erwin glanced at Levi without saying anything for several moments. It had been less than half a day since the Trost incident, and they are still cleaning up along with counting the number of dead and those missing. "Even still, a Titan Shifter within our walls, and Dr. Jaeger's daughter to boot." Erwin said at last. "News had already gotten out, Levi. The Military Police are demanding for her execution. So in a way, I guess it's a good thing that you've gotten her into our custody before the Military Police could."

Levi scoffed. "What is going to happen to her?" he demanded, having a pretty good idea what is going to happen.

Chances are that the same thing as the last time might happen again, as a Titan Shifter is a pretty big thing. Especially in a world such as theirs when the Titans were their much hated enemies, having driven humanity almost to the brink of extinction. Even back then, majority of the Survey Corps have feared Eren and her power until after the Sina Operation when they've managed to apprehend Annie Leonheart with Eren's help—but not before destroying at least half of Stohess in the process.

Erwin sighed. "I've pushed for a public tribunal to take place in a few days," he said at last, and upon seeing Levi's dark glare on his person, he held up his hands in assurance, "It's the only way to prevent Eren from getting killed, Levi. The Military Police have all but demanded for a private execution until I've pushed for a public tribunal. Supreme Commander Zackly will be heading the public tribunal. He is a fair and just man."

Levi scowled. He isn't worried about that. He knows what the Supreme Commander is like. Unlike most of their military, Zackly had never feared Eren or even her power. He simply looks at her as another soldier beneath his authority. The public tribunal and then the court hearing held once more after the failure of the 57th Expedition had been proof of it.

Levi is more worried about what he might be forced to do _again_ at the public tribunal to convince Zackly to place Eren into their custody.

Erwin glanced at Levi shrewdly before getting up from behind his desk. "Shall we go and speak to her then?" he asked Levi. "I hadn't seen Eren since she had been a child as well—not since I've been made Commander. I've also seen her Academy files." He passed a file towards Levi who flipped through it with mild interest. "Fairly impressive scores and records. Second top graduate in her class, being the best in Hand-in-Hand Combat. She isn't ranked that far below Armin Arlert in Strategy Planning either. Showed some excellent aptitude in 3DMG Manoeuvring and Swordsmanship as well."

Levi had to fight hard to not allow his surprise to show on his face. He hasn't really been keeping up with Eren's progress in the Academy ever since she'd enrolled, as according to the Academy's rules, the trainees in there aren't really supposed to have any contact with the outside whilst they're still in training.

Even during the few rare days of time-off that the trainees could get, Eren, Mikasa and Armin have never really left the Academy grounds either, as the home that they've lived in with Hannes and his wife will take a full day of travel at least from where the Academy is located.

Levi however knew that Hannes often took the chance to visit the three children during his day-offs from the military, and had kept up with their progress. The blonde former drunk had often acted like a very proud father, bragging to his comrades in the Garrison that his three foster children will be excellent soldiers in the future. The blonde is however worried for the three kids, as he knew that they are planning to join the Survey Corps, and the Survey Corps doesn't exactly have a long life expectancy.

Last time around, Eren had been ranked one of the top ten graduates, but her skillset isn't exactly that impressive. Levi wonders for a moment if he training Eren when she was young, and then later living in the underground for a year had anything to do with her fairly impressive scores this time around.

"Very well." Levi said, placing the file back onto Erwin's desk and meeting his eyes. "Let's go and pay Eren a visit then."

**XXXXXX**

"_Eren…" Grisha Jaeger looked over at his daughter who is helping her mother with the dishes, a small smile tugging at the end of his lips, about to head out on another house call. Eren Jaeger looked over at her father curiously with those pretty blue-green eyes of hers. "When I get back, I'll show you what I've kept secret in the basement all this time."_

_Grisha pulled out the golden key from his pocket._

* * *

"…_Never let go of this key." Grisha Jaeger told his daughter urgently, his fingers digging almost painfully into her shoulders after having placed the golden key hanging from a string around his daughter's neck. Eren looked almost afraid for a moment as she stared back at her father. "And every time you see it, remember that you must go to the basement!"_

"_The…basement?" Eren asked in confusion, head cocked to one side._

_Grisha Jaeger smiled almost sadly at Eren even as he pulled out a syringe and a bottle of some fluid from within his pocket, draining the fluid into the syringe. Eren looked at the syringe curiously. As her father is a doctor, she had often seen his surgical tools lying about the house._

"_This shot will impair your memory." Grisha told Eren, holding up the syringe in his right hand, with the needle almost gleaming ominously. "That's why I can't explain now…" Eren was taken aback as she saw tears streaming from her father's eyes, and is that a look of regret that she could see in his eyes? Even doubt? "Listen to me. Take back Wall Maria and reach the basement!"_

"_Dad, what are you…?" Eren took one step back in fear at the look on her father's face._

"_You have to find the others, Eren! Whether they be ally or foe still remains to be seen!" Grisha told his daughter urgently, Eren's eyes never leaving the syringe in her father's hand. "This power will help you then!" Grisha grabbed his daughter by her shoulder, his heart almost breaking at the almost frightened expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Eren. I should never have dabbled into that research and those experiments." He dropped to his knees, pressing his daughter to his chest. "Remember, Eren! Every single time you see that key, you have to remember! Go to the basement! Reclaim Wall Maria and get to the basement!" _

_Eren then froze as she felt a sharp prick at the back of her neck even as her father held her firmly in place, and she soon felt her strength failing on her._

"_Their memories will tell you how to use it. If you get to the basement someday, you'll learn the truth! The path will be harsh and cruel, but you must make it there! If you want to save Mikasa, Armin and everyone else, you must master this power! And someday, you just might…"_

"…_Someday…"_

"…_Eren…!"_

**XXXXXX**

Eren's eyes sprang opened all of a sudden, with her eyes meeting a dark and dingy ceiling above her.

It took several moments for Eren's eyes to adjust to the darkness, and even several more moments before the rest of her memory came back to her—including when her father had found her once more just a little before Mikasa had taken both herself and Armin down into the underground city after the Fall of Shiganshina.

Dr. Grisha Jaeger had seemed a little crazed then, and had injected Eren with who-knows-what. She hadn't seen her father since, not even knowing if he is alive or dead. And so those random dreams that she had been having periodically throughout the years isn't a dream at all? Are those her forgotten memories?

What in the world was he thinking by placing those 'answers'—whatever they are, in the basement of their Shiganshina home? Ever since Eren could remember, Grisha had always forbidden her and Mikasa and even Carla from even venturing near the basement door. It only got worse after her kidnapping incident when she was five.

What in the world did her father do to her? Where in the world is he now? And what the fuck did he mean by 'you'll learn the truth'? What truth? Why can't he just fucking _tell her?_

Then the Trost incident…

The Armored Titan's appearance at Wall Rose after five years, the breach caused in the wall by said Titan, the Titans' rampage in the Trost district, being swallowed by a Titan herself after flinging Armin out of said Titan's mouth—thus costing Eren her arm and leg in the process, turning into a Titan herself, sealing up the breach in the wall, and then… And then…

Eren wasn't all that surprised when she lifted her wrists and found that she couldn't raise them more than a few inches thanks to the iron shackles currently restricting her movements, and binding her wrists and ankles to the cold stone wall behind her.

Honestly speaking, Eren wasn't all that surprised that they've chained her up. Though she wondered for a moment who had gained custody of her—the Military Police or the Survey Corps?

If it had been the former, she probably wouldn't be seeing the light of day again. Armin had filled her in enough about the different military branches throughout their years in the Academy, and Sigurd had also taught them enough about the military and politics when they were in his care for close to a month.

The man with the silver eyes had taught the three of them the skills to survive in the 'cruel but beautiful world' like how Mikasa had put it once. Eren had been thankful to Sigurd, as it had probably been a combination of his teachings, Levi's training and even whatever that Ken had taught them that had helped Eren, Mikasa and Armin to survive the harsh training in the Academy, and even the year that they have spent in the underground city.

It was then when Eren noticed two pairs of eyes staring right at her, standing outside the cell that she had been locked in, with the flames of the torches on the walls casting some shadows on their faces.

There were two people standing across her from the cell that she had been kept in. One is a tall blonde man sitting on a chair that is propped against the wall across from her, dressed in the standard military uniform issued to every soldier. The other person is a male with raven black hair and gray eyes leaning against the wall next to the blonde, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes trained on Eren carefully.

Eren's eyes widened when she recognised the both of them immediately. _'The leader of the Survey Corps strike force, Commander Erwin Smith.'_ She recognised the tall blonde man, having seen him riding out of the walls on countless occasions, leading the rest of the Survey Corps out on some expedition or another. _'And… Levi?'_

Eren caught a flicker of some unknown emotion visible in Levi's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that Eren wasn't sure if it is just a figment of her own imagination.

"Any questions?" Erwin asked at last.

Eren eyed Erwin cautiously. "Where am I?" she asked at last.

"Well, as you can see, it's an underground jail cell—one belonging to the Survey Corps." Erwin responded, and Eren's eyes widened a slight fraction at that. She supposed that she should be thankful that she _hadn't_ fallen into the hands of the Military Police. "Levi removed you from the site of the Trost incident before the Military Police could retain custody of you." Erwin's eyes flickered towards Levi. "It's been nearly half a day since then, in case you're wondering."

"Armin and Mikasa?" Eren asked, worried about her adoptive siblings. "And Hannes-san?"

"Your…siblings are fine." Erwin's eyes flickered towards Levi who is standing beside him. The raven-haired male had filled him in on the unusual circumstances regarding Eren's home life. "Squad Leader Hannes of the Garrison is all right as well, though he had been demanding to be allowed to see you when he isn't helping with the clean up of the Trost incident. But please understand that we can't allow any visitors just yet, as this is protocol. It is taking a lot on our part just to keep you alive, and to prevent the Military Police from gaining custody of you."

Eren nodded slowly at that.

"So Eren." Levi spoke up for the first time, and Eren looked at him. His gray eyes held some concern and some unknown emotion in them as he looked at her. "What is that all about anyway? Turning into a big-ass Titan that is." His voice held none of the contempt that Eren had expected to hear. He merely sounded…curious and…expectant? "You have no idea of the number of complaints that we've had to handle on our side already, and it's only been a few hours since the Trost incident." He looked at Eren carefully. "I hadn't seen you since you've gone to the Academy, and in the first time in three years since I've clapped eyes on you, you go and pull a fucking stunt like this?" His voice almost sounded teasing and light hearted even.

"I…didn't ask for it." Eren muttered, glancing at her hands. "In the first place, I didn't even know that I could…turn into a…Titan." She almost whispered the last word.

Levi straightened up, apparently seeing something that he didn't like, as his eyes narrowed at Eren. "You're still human," he said simply, and Eren looked at him, surprised. "You're still as humane as the rest of us. It doesn't matter whether you can turn into a big-ass Titan or not. You're still human. It doesn't matter to me that you have this ability. And I'm sure that it doesn't matter to Armin and Mikasa either. Hannes as well."

Eren stared at Levi, surprised, and Erwin looked at Levi with some amusement in his eyes. This had been the first time in years that he had seen Levi interact with the Jaeger girl, and he is starting to wonder if Levi has something going on with her.

The Commander of the Survey Corps then turned his attention back towards the teenager, pulling out a golden key hanging from a string from his pocket—one of the few items that had been confiscated from Eren Jaeger when she had been brought into their custody.

"That key…!" Eren's eyes went wide.

"Yes. It's yours." Erwin responded. "You can have it back later." He added as an afterthought after seeing the slightly panicked look in blue-green eyes. "I've read the reports from your siblings – Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. According to them, they said that you told them that the key unlocks the door of the basement of your Shiganshina house—Dr. Jaeger's house. And that the basement holds the answer to the mystery of the Titans. Is that it?"

"Yes…" Eren answered hesitantly. To be honest, her memories of what her father had forcefully done to her a little after the Fall of Shiganshina is still a little fuzzy. And she still has no idea what he had even meant at that time! Who are 'the others' anyway? "I think so. That's what my father said."

Levi sighed. "I can just imagine the looks on the faces of those Military Police assholes and the Supreme Commander's reaction if we tell them this," he muttered irritably in a volume loud enough for Eren to hear him from where she is.

"I'm not lying!" Eren insisted.

"I never said you were, Eren." Levi sighed, already feeling a headache forming behind his temples. He still stick to what he had initially thought mere hours earlier—going back in time is a pain in the ass. "Think of the situation from an outsider's point of view: you have amnesia, and your dad's missing. And not to mention that you had basically transformed into a fucking fifteen meter tall Titan just hours ago—with nearly the entire military brigade and half of Trost's citizens as witnesses." He looked at Eren sharply. "Tell me then, Eren. If it had been you looking at this situation happening to someone else, what would _you_ think?"

Eren fell silent at that. Levi had always been blunt with her, telling her the truth as it is, whether she like to hear it or not. And in certain ways, she had always appreciated it. He had never hidden the truth from her, even when she had been a child. Eren knew that her mother had sometimes been annoyed with this trait of Levi's.

"Levi." Erwin looked at his second-in-command reproachingly. "You and I both know that she has no reason to lie. There is still so much that we don't know." He added before turning his attention back towards Eren. "Right now, we need to ask you what _you _want to do."

"What…I want to do?"

Levi glanced at Erwin before turning his attention back towards Eren. "What do _you_ want to do, Eren?" he echoed Erwin's question from just a moment ago. "You're just completed your training in the Academy, didn't you? Have you already decided which part of the military that you want to join? What do _you_ want to do?"

Levi already knew the answer even before it had left Eren's lips.

The last time, he had asked Eren this same question in the underground jail cells belonging to the Military Police. And despite being faced with everything that she had been through for the past day, she could still look at him in the eye and tell him with determination that she wants to join the Survey Corps and rid the world of every last Titan.

This time around however, his little spitfire is definitely different from the last time that she had been fifteen. Even still, Levi wouldn't change her for the world. There is still that fire and determination burning in her eyes.

Eren didn't disappoint Levi as she met his eyes fearlessly. "I want to join the Survey Corps," she said simply, "and slaughter every single Titan in the world."

Levi fought hard to control his facial expression even as he pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the bars of the cell that kept him away from Eren. "Very well. This is your decision." Levi said simply. He glanced at Erwin who is eyeing him curiously. "Erwin, I'll take responsibility for Eren."

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Eren's eyes widen to almost impossible sizes, and he barely restrained a smirk. After all, out of everyone, he knew that Eren probably know the inside and out of the military hierarchy better than anyone else. Levi had made sure that Eren knew how important that her education had been early on, and had made sure that she understands the way politics and the military hierarchy works. Later on, Sigurd Michaelis had also taught her and her two siblings about politics and how to survive, even playing the game of politics that Levi has no patience with.

Needless to say, Levi is pretty certain at this point that Eren must know about his squad, and how high up the food chain that they have been.

"Convey that to the brass—even at the public tribunal taking place in a few days." Levi told Erwin who looks annoyed. "Eren stays with _me._ End of story." _I won't let anyone else have her._

"Levi…" Erwin sighed, looking at his best soldier with some annoyance. "There are going to be some protests, you know? Especially considering your past relationship with her."

"When have I even cared what the top brass fucking thinks?" Levi snorted. "Besides, it is precisely _because _I know Eren that they should trust _me_ with her." He added, glancing at Eren's wide-eyed expression. "I'll teach her how to control her power. I'll also teach her _not_ to rely on her power too much. All of that… I'll teach her that."

The last time around, things would have gone a lot better if Eren had not been so dependant on her Titan power, and if only Levi had taken the time to at least _properly_ train her as a Survey Corps' soldier. In fact, of the entire Survey Corps, Eren had probably received the least amount of formal training—with Levi and a few of the other senior soldiers teaching Eren only when the civil war had broken out.

And yet, despite it, Eren could always somehow manage to kick ass. It makes Levi wonder numerous times the last time what would happen if only he had trained Eren properly from the very moment when she had entered his squad, and if only Erwin hadn't insisted on codling her, and using her as some sort of secret weapon.

"And if she loses control?" Erwin asked Levi carefully. "Can you kill her then?"

"I _can."_ Levi said, trying not to flinch at the slight hurt that he saw in Eren's eyes. "The top brass shouldn't complain then. Because only _I_ can do it." He turned to face Eren. "There will be a public tribunal held in a few days time to determine your fate." He told Eren, and he recognised the flicker of fear that had appeared in her eyes. "We'll do what we can. That's why… Don't blame me for what I have to do to keep you alive." He warned. "We're going to have to stage a show for the sake of appearances."

Damn, Levi really _isn't_ looking forward to beating Eren up in public…_again._ Mikasa will probably even have _more_ reason to hate him. He'll be lucky if she doesn't come after him with a blade of some sort in the middle of the night.

"I accept your request, Eren Jaeger." Levi told Eren. "Welcome to the Survey Corps."

_And this time, I won't let you die._

* * *

_A/N: Regarding Levi, he can't change __**too**__ many things, otherwise, things won't play out the way they did the last time, and he won't know what to do otherwise. There will still be changes however. The Eren in this story will be significantly different from the one in canon due to several reasons: one, she is a girl in this story; and two, she had been partially raised by Levi, Kenny Ackerman and even Sigurd Michaelis this time around, and not to mention Hannes. Mikasa and Armin will also be slightly different in this story due to a slightly different upbringing._

_Also, please remember that Levi is significantly taller in this story—being a few inches shorter than Hanji, with Eren somehow taking on canon Levi's short stature. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	6. I'll Protect Her

**Pairings:** Levi/Eren

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths. Taller Levi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: I'll Protect Her**

Three days ever since the Trost incident had ended found Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt sitting together in the mess hall of the Academy. Compared to the night of their graduation when their entire graduating class have been rowdy and loud, the mess hall is now as silent as a graveyard.

And honestly, no one is surprised.

The 104th Trainee Squad had lost nearly half their fellow trainees during the Trost incident after all, and had seen first hand for themselves just how terrifying that the Titans have been, and how they actually eat humans.

Eren's situation had also been getting around, and already, Armin, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt have to hold back Mikasa multiple times from pummelling the shit out of some idiot who sprouted some nonsense about Eren being a monster. None of them have seen the brunette ever since Captain Levi of the Survey Corps had taken her away, and rumours have been running rampart.

It doesn't help that there is also going to be a public tribunal held that afternoon under military law that will determine Eren's fate.

"It's so quiet." Jean admitted at last, playing about with his food.

"Everyone's still in shock." Reiner grunted. He then nudged his best friend with his elbow. "Bert, eat up. You need your strength." Beside him, Bertholdt smiled weakly before picking up his spoon once more.

It had surprised Armin initially when Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt have taken their meals the day after the Trost incident and had chosen to sit down at the same table that Armin and Mikasa have been occupying when nearly their entire class have given them a wide berth—acting for all in the world like they would turn into Titans and eat them.

Mikasa didn't seem bothered by it in the least—and then again, she only pays attention to Eren and Armin, and couldn't care less what others thought of her. It is probably part of the reason why Mikasa had never really gotten along with Ymir and Annie.

Armin however on the other hand, had been extremely hurt. To think that the classmates and friends that they've spent three years with could abandon them just like that. The blonde inwardly thanked Levi for having taken Eren into the custody of the Survey Corps. If even their classmates have been acting this way, the blonde don't even want to know how the Military Police would treat his sister if she should fall into their hands.

Armin almost felt angry at how the rest of their classmates have been treating his sister. Have they forgotten how Eren had tried to protect them, even in her Titan form? They are still alive now _because_ Eren had protected them!

Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt seem to be amongst the rare few that doesn't seem to care that Eren could change into a fifteen meter tall Titan.

And then again, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt have been part of the squad present when Eren had first burst out of her Titan form after having taken down about twenty other Titans that had surrounded HQ. Probably, like Mikasa and Armin, they knew that Titan shifter or not, Eren is still Eren. Armin isn't sure about Annie, but then again, no one really knows the usually aloof blonde girl all that well anyway. Except for perhaps Eren who had struck up a strange friendship with her after they'd sparred.

"But still…" Jean glared at some of the others occupying the mess hall with his deadly glare. "I can't believe how they're treating and talking about Eren ever since the Trost incident." He seethed.

Mikasa's cheek muscles twitched at that, and Armin paused to look at Jean. The tall boy had a furious expression on his face as he glared at some of their classmates, his knuckles almost turning white as he tightened his hold on his spoon. Jean had basically been a walking bomb about to explode ever since Marco had died, and Eren had been taken into custody.

Honestly, the entire 104th Trainee Squad could probably see from a mile away that Jean had the biggest crush on Eren ever since their first year when she had basically beaten him up in front of their entire class and even their instructor during their hand-to-hand combat class. Well, everyone _but_ the object of his affections that is. Reiner and Connie have often teased Jean about it at night in the boys' dorms whenever Armin saw Jean staring at Eren dreamily during dinner when he thought that no one is watching. Armin had never really understood why Jean had never made his feelings known to Eren.

It isn't like the two were on bad relations with each other or something, though they had some sort of rivalry going on between each other. Armin had often seen the two outside on the porch during night time a few hours before lights out, often with several books, papers and pencils between themselves, going over the lessons of that day.

Jean doesn't deal so well with theory work apparently, as he had often been caught dozing in class. And who knows when it had even begun, but sometime along the way, apparently, Eren had begun teaching him what had been covered by their teachers during theory class so that he doesn't fall behind the rest of them.

Hell, when Armin had reported Eren's supposed death with the rest of his squad, it probably hadn't just been Mikasa who had been distraught and upset. Armin was so upset and terrified at that time that it had almost slipped his notice, but now that he thinks about it, Jean had been really reckless in his movements after that announcement until Eren had reappeared again from the nape of her Titan form.

Marco's death had hit the usually hot headed teen hard, and he had been really quiet the first two days, barely speaking a word to anyone that isn't Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie and Sasha. But he seemed to be getting over it, and Armin hoped at least that Jean had the guts to finally man up and tell Eren how she feels…depending on how the public tribunal later is going to turn out.

"Jean, ignore them." Reiner told Jean, glancing at Mikasa warily. _"We_ know the truth. That's all that matters."

Eren's name had become almost taboo for Mikasa ever since Eren had been taken into the custody of the Survey Corps, as Mikasa seemed to be under the impression that anyone who speaks her sister's name these days is talking bad about her. After the first day when Mikasa had basically sent five idiots to the Academy's infirmary for broken bones, everyone knew better than to talk bad about Eren in front of her, as Mikasa seemed to have some hell ears if anyone said anything about Eren that she doesn't like.

"Eren's inquisition…" Mikasa spoke up for the first time that day, raising her eyes and looking at Armin who is sitting across her. "What do you think that it is about?" She sounded worried, and judging by the looks that Reiner, Jean and Bertholdt have been giving Armin, they were concerned too.

"I'm not sure." Armin admitted. "But I guess that they're deciding what to do with Eren." He said slowly, going over what he knew about military tribunals and such, especially what Sigurd had taught the three of them during their year spent in the underground.

Hannes had came to visit them just the day before, telling them that all that he knew about Eren is that she's fine and in good health, as even he isn't allowed to see her. Apparently, anyone who isn't the Commander and the second-in-command of the Survey Corps isn't even allowed to go near her.

"At least they're giving her a fair trial." Bertholdt tried to lighten up the suddenly tense atmosphere. "I mean, I heard from Instructor Shadis that the Military Police had actually been demanding for a private execution for two days until the day of the public tribunal had been confirmed."

"They're going to _execute_ Eren?" Mikasa hissed, and Bertholdt wouldn't be surprised to see sparks fly from her eyes—she looked that terrifying and pissed. Beside Mikasa, Jean inched away slowly warily, not wanting Mikasa's wrath to be turned on him next. "And the public tribunal? What are they going to do there? What are they going to do to Eren?" She demanded, her voice actually going a few octaves higher.

"Whoa, calm down there, Big Sis." Reiner tried to calm Mikasa down. "Nothing has actually happened yet."

"_Yet."_ Mikasa hissed, and Reiner looked at Armin for help.

"Mikasa, the public tribunal is going to be held under military law." Armin said quickly before Mikasa started marching out of the mess hall in search of some poor soul. "Besides, Levi-san— I mean, Levi-_heichou_ wouldn't let anything happen to Eren." Armin corrected his usual form of address for the man that had basically taught the three of them how to fight during their Shiganshina days. "Furthermore, Yuri-san is there as well."

The two siblings ignored the enquiring looks from the rest of their friends. It is easy enough for their classmates to understand that even though Eren, Mikasa and Armin aren't related by blood, they see each other as siblings. But more than one of them often had questions about Levi, Hannes and even Yuri Michaelis, and how they have been acquainted with some of the higher ranking soldiers in the military.

"And probably, the public tribunal is held to decide whether to let Eren live or die." Armin said reluctantly, knowing that that last sentence will probably send Mikasa over the edge.

Mikasa dropped her spoon with a loud clatter, her face paling. Before any of them could say anything, the door to the mess hall opened just then, and three soldiers wearing the uniforms of the Military Police entered, with the middle soldier looking around, a clipboard in his hands.

"Mikasa Ackerman! Armin Arlert!" The soldier hollered, and the entire mess hall fell silent. "Are you here?"

"Yes sir." Mikasa and Armin stood up from their seats. Reiner, Jean and Bertholdt meanwhile were looking on with concern.

"You've been ordered to appear as witnesses at this afternoon's enquiry." The soldier informed them.

"Tell us how it goes." Reiner told the pair quickly, knowing that they would have to go with the Military Police soldiers, seeing as the public tribunal would most probably be held in Wall Sina. "And don't worry so much. Eren will be fine." He reassured, trading a look with Bertholdt that went unnoticed by the two worried siblings.

"Y-Yeah." Armin nodded slowly.

**XXXXXX**

"They really kept her in a _dungeon?"_

The loud voice was the first thing that Eren noticed as she cracked her eyes opened from yet another uneventful day of trying to fall asleep, but failing. How long has it been since she had been brought in here? And she hasn't seen Levi or even the Commander ever since that day either. Granted, Eren knew that Levi is probably trying to increase their chances of getting her into their custody _alive…_

"It's the only way to keep her alive until the tribunal, Hanji," said an annoyed voice, and a woman with chocolate brown hair and glasses appeared in front of the cell that Eren is kept in just then, being followed by a tall blonde man.

Hanji's eyes widened slightly as she saw Eren, ignoring Mike's continuous sniffs and mutters of, "She's tiny…" behind her. She then smiled at Eren. "Hello, Eren," she greeted in a singsong voice. "I doubt that you will really remember me, but I've met you once when you were a child. Levi is _soooo_ mean back then! He won't even let me talk to you!" She fake sobbed, remembering how Levi had refused to allow Hanji to so much as go near Eren the time when they'd gotten the three children from the Michaelis clan.

"Y-Yeah…" Eren honestly doesn't know what to say to that. She could remember Hanji vaguely as the excitable woman from back then when Levi had gone to get her, Mikasa and Armin from Sigurd's care.

"We're going to be escorting you to Wall Sina for the tribunal." Hanji explained, turning serious even as she unlocked the cell door and walked towards Eren who stiffened. "Levi couldn't come, so he sent us instead." She jerked one thumb backwards towards Mike even as she unlocked the manacles around Eren's wrists and ankles. "I doubt that you will remember him either, so I'll make the introductions. I'm a squad commander with the Survey Corps, Hanji Zoe. He's Mike Zacharius, also a squad commander." Hanji smiled at Eren's uneasy look. "You've grown up." She commented, fingering the ends of Eren's hair, ignoring the flinches from the younger girl.

Mike cleared his throat. "Hanji," he reminded.

"I know." Hanji sounded annoyed. "I'm sorry. But in order to let you out of here, we're going to have to put _these_ on you." She held out a pair of iron cuffs. "Levi should have told you what we need you to do." Hanji lowered her voice even as Mike cuffed the iron cuffs around Eren's slender wrists from behind. "I'm sorry. If there had been a better way, we would have done it. But circumstances had forced our hand."

Eren nodded her head slowly. She knew as much already, given how much time she had to think throughout the past few days.

"Come on." Hanji placed one hand on Eren's shoulder even as she got to her feet shakily, and the Major managed to hide her surprise well enough. Levi and Erwin have already mentioned as much to her and Mike earlier that morning when they were told to go and retrieve the Titan Shifter, but it is still a surprise to see her tiny frame. "And don't worry, we'll do what we could on our side. So you have to play your part too."

Eren nodded slowly.

"Also…" Mike spoke up for the first time, addressing Eren directly even as they guided her out of the cell. "Levi says that he's sorry." Eren was confused, and Mike shook his head. "You'll soon understand later."

**XXXXXX**

_Well, that could have gone better,_ Levi thought gloomily to himself even as he walked through the hallways, heading towards the room where Erwin, Hanji, Mike and Yuri have headed to earlier after the tribunal had ended, with Mike carrying a bloodied Eren after Levi had basically kicked and punched Eren all over _again._

Seeing Eren bleeding all over the floor had caused a pang in his chest, but he had kept it down and continued on with their 'show'. If he wants Eren to stay alive, he has to at least do this much. That had been what Levi kept chanting to himself even as he kicked the shit out of Eren in front of the entire court.

Honestly, Levi thought that Mikasa would jump out of her seat and attack him at any moment whilst he's putting up a 'show' had Armin not basically restrained her to her seat. And this time, Levi sure hoped that Eren at least understood what had been going on during the public beating, and not cringe or jump every single time Levi even enters the same room that she had been in.

A punch that connected to the side of his jaw all of a sudden that almost knocked him off his feet caused Levi to look up and caught the next fist coming towards his face. A furious Mikasa Ackerman glaring daggers at him glowered at Levi.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Mikasa screeched, cocking her fist back for another punch only to be restrained from behind by Armin.

"Mikasa, calm down!" Armin squeaked, dragging Mikasa away from Levi by locking his arms with hers.

It is almost déjà vu for Levi—seeing Armin Arlert drag Mikasa Ackerman away like this. After all, when he had brought Eren's dead body back the last time, it had also been Armin doing most of the restraining when he along with whatever remained of the 104th Trainee Squad have dragged Mikasa off Levi.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt her!" Mikasa screeched at Levi, flailing whilst trying to get out from Armin's strong grip. "You said that you'd protect Eren!"

Levi's eyes widened a slight fraction.

"_You said that you'd protect Eren!" Mikasa screamed at Levi, pounding at his chest, almost straddling him, tears streaming down her face. "You said that you'd keep her safe! You promised me to protect Eren! Why couldn't you keep your promise? Why is Eren dead?"_

"Mikasa, calm down!" Armin squeaked, looking at Levi nervously. "S-Sorry sir, please excuse us!" The blonde then proceeded to drag his sister away.

Levi winced slightly as he touched the bruise already forming on his right jaw. Damn, Ackerman sure had a mean right hook like always. It'll probably turn black and purple the next day.

The Corporal then headed towards the room where he knew the rest of his comrades are in—and he wouldn't be surprised if they have heard Mikasa screaming at him. Yuri Michaelis had already told Levi beforehand when Levi and Erwin have briefed Mike, Hanji and Yuri about their little 'plan' that Mikasa Ackerman probably wouldn't be so forgiving and accepting of said plan. Armin Arlert probably wouldn't either, but then again, he wouldn't attack a superior officer.

Levi opened the door only to see the faces of Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Yuri and Eren looking towards him the moment that he'd entered the room. And by the looks of things, they'd heard the small run-in that he had with Mikasa earlier.

Hanji was kneeling before Eren, tending to her injuries, with a first aid kit opened by her side, a wad of cotton held in between a pair of tweezers in her hand. After all, even though she's technically a scientist for the Survey Corps, Hanji is still a certified doctor, and had been a skilled squad commander in the Survey Corps.

Yuri was standing next to Mike who had been at the window, with the younger female leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest, a small smile pulling at the edge of her lips. Even Levi had to admit that she looks attractive now that she's all grown up and an adult, and not the fifteen year old teenager that he'd remembered offering to help him find three missing children. Her hair is longer now, reaching below her shoulder blades, and with the training that the soldiers of the Survey Corps does day in and day out, her body is well toned with just the right amount of muscle, even though she's petite in size.

Levi could see why Gunther would fall for her. If Yuri hadn't only had eyes for Gunther as well, Levi is sure that she could have her pick of any man, since from what Levi had heard from a laughing Eld just three years ago during team training with Gunther sulking in a corner, Yuri had been getting invitations for dates and being hit on by just about every single man that even laid their eyes on her.

"I suppose I don't have to say that 'I told you so', Levi-heichou." Yuri sounded amused, and next to her, Mike gave a snort. Even Erwin looked amused from where he is leaning against the wall opposite Eren and Hanji. Eren looked towards Levi apologetically, wincing every now and then as Hanji applied medication to her wounds. "I told you that Mikasa wouldn't take it well, and that you should have explained it to her."

Levi grunted, closing the door behind him with the back of his boot. "If I did, the court wouldn't have believed our little show," he countered. "Besides, isn't it what this is all about; making the Supreme Commander and the Military Police believe that we could 'control' Eren?"

"I guess so." Erwin smiled before he turned gentle eyes towards Eren. "I'm sorry, asking you to endure this." He apologised sincerely. "But thanks to what you had to endure from Levi, we managed to gain custody of you."

"Y-Yes." Eren nodded. She looked at Levi with hesitance. "I'll explain things to Mikasa once I get the chance, so—"

"Don't." Levi interrupted, shaking his head, even as he dropped himself on the couch that Eren had been occupying, taking the empty space beside her. Eren flinched slightly as he did so, and Levi felt a sharp pang at that, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Don't bother."

"But she'll misunderstand!" Eren argued.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren, the most important thing here is keeping you alive, not whether Mikasa likes me or not," he said irritably. Mikasa had never liked him from day one, though that could be his fault. "I couldn't fucking care if your sister hates me. Hell, half of the fucking military probably hates my guts anyway. Just drop it." He told her sternly, seeing Eren about to argue.

Honestly, even back then, Eren had always tried to make Levi and Mikasa get along, especially after Levi and Eren have first gotten together. It wasn't until the civil war had started getting a lot worse when Levi and Mikasa have started to get along a little better, especially after they have to rescue Eren and Historia from getting kidnapped.

Eren still looked ready to argue, but one look at Levi's face and she shut her mouth glumly, turning to face Hanji even as the woman took hold of Eren's chin gently, applying some medication to the wound on her cheek.

"Understood." Eren answered formally.

Levi sighed, exchanging looks with Erwin and Yuri who both shrugged their shoulders, and Mike continued looking out of the window as if he'd just seen something fascinating outside. "Anyway, can I assume that you understand what I'd been doing back there?" Levi asked Eren wryly. "Especially considering that you don't look ready to flee the room when I'd entered." His tone sounded teasing, and Eren flushed slightly.

"Y-Yes." Eren nodded nervously, eyes flickering between all the officers currently in the room with her. She might have known about half of them in the room with her now as a child, but she doesn't really remember all that well. "I know that you and Commander Erwin have a plan for the public tribunal." She licked her lips nervously, glancing between the two men. "I mean, you told me as such after the Trost incident." Eren added, and Levi nodded. "Besides, I was second top graduate of my batch, and I scored top marks in Hand-in-Hand Combat back at the Academy—" She looked nervous, probably not wanting to sound like she's bragging. "So I kind of understand what you're trying to do." She told Levi.

Hanji looked impressed, and so did Erwin, Yuri and even Mike—and like Levi knew from experience, it takes a lot to impress Mike. Hell, the last time, Mike wasn't all that impressed with Eren, and it is probably Levi's fault as well, since he didn't train Eren as well as he could have the last time, instead allowing Eren to pop into Titan form as and when she liked.

Probably, Mike had felt that her Titan form should only be used as a last resort—when Eren has no other choice. And perhaps, if they have done that from the very beginning the last time, the other soldiers of the Survey Corps would have accepted Eren a lot faster the last time rather than until after the Stohess incident when Eren's Titan form had been a major help in capturing the Female Titan aka Annie Leonheart.

"I can see why you've graduated as second top graduate now, Eren." Hanji mused, "along with scoring high marks in Strategy Planning. You got a good head on your shoulders." She winked at Levi, causing the man to scowl at her, knowing what the scientist had been thinking.

"Just out of curiosity, Eren." Yuri spoke up, having been rather silent ever since Levi had started bantering with the younger girl. Her silver eyes were full of curiosity and amusement even as she eyed Eren. "What makes you think that Levi-heichou isn't trying to hurt you intentionally earlier? I mean, he doesn't exactly have the best rep amongst the military, and I know that they've got plenty of horror stories about him back at the Academy." Yuri teased, winking at Eren. After all, she had heard plenty of those stories when she had been a trainee as well.

"Michaelis…" Levi growled, glaring at Yuri, but she seems to be almost immune to his glare. And if she had been raised by Sigurd Michaelis, Levi is not surprised.

"What?" Yuri asked innocently, and Eren giggled, bringing the room's attention back to her. Even Mike looked amused, and Erwin looked to be on the verge of chuckling.

"You trained me and Mikasa in hand-in-hand combat when we were kids." Eren told Levi who nodded. "During the early days of your training, we almost always end up injured when you struck areas like our jaws and stomach." She gestured towards the mentioned areas. "But I remember you telling us once when we were children that those are areas that will cause the least possible damage in hand-to-hand combat." She swallowed, glancing at Levi nervously. "Besides, from my daily spars with Annie, Reiner and even Jean back at the Academy, I know that if you truly wanted to hurt me and leave lasting damage, I would have broken something—but you never did."

Erwin nodded, smiling. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, given how you'd grown up, and who had taught you," he commented. "But still, very impressive, Eren. Even if we'd told you that we have a plan and for you to play along, I didn't expect you to guess what the plan had been."

Eren nodded slowly, suddenly looking awkward. "Besides, you've never given me a reason to doubt your decisions," she confessed, looking at Levi shyly. "You've always fulfilled your promises. That's why…" She smiled, and Levi blinked. "I believe you."

Levi had to fight down his blush. He knew that Eren couldn't have those strong feelings for him just yet, but it's entirely different for Levi himself!

"Even still, you took it a little far." Hanji cut in, addressing Levi, a frown on her face. She closed the first aid box beside her with a light clap and unfolded the napkin that she had been holding only to reveal a single tooth on it, much to Eren's discomfort and Levi's disgust. "You lost a tooth. See?"

"Don't pick that up." Levi chastised, annoyed. "It's creepy."

Yuri chuckled and shook her head from where she is standing, knowing by now how Levi had been with cleanliness. Gunther had told her about a year after they have graduated from the Academy that Squad Levi had learned that the hard way one day when Oluo had turned up at team training one day with muddy boots.

"Even this is an important sample." Hanji pointed out.

"Eren, it's still better than getting dissected by people like her, right?" Levi asked wryly, wondering if he can somehow minimise his squad's contact with Hanji this time around, and by default, Eren.

"Uh…" Eren has no idea how to respond to that. "I don't really care, to be honest." She cut in as Hanji said something about not killing Eren. As one, every single officer in the room turned and stared at her for several moments without speaking.

"Not care?" Hanji repeated, blinking owlishly. She then frowned as she tilted her head to one side, studying Eren carefully, thus causing the younger girl to fidget uncomfortably. "Hey Eren. Let me see inside of your mouth."

Levi sighed at that, knowing what is coming. After all, almost the same thing had happened the last time. He still remembered how Hanji had reacted upon learning that Eren had grown back an arm and a leg after having lost it during the Trost incident.

"The tooth…" Hanji looked as if she'd just struck the jackpot as she continued peering at the inside of Eren's mouth. The rest of the room looked on in curiosity at her tone. "It's already grown back."

"Uh… Yes?" Eren offered, an unsure smile on her face.

"Titan regeneration." Levi mused, cutting in before Hanji lost it like the last time around when they have realised that Eren had somehow grown back an arm and a leg after losing her limbs. He glanced at Eren who looked nervous. "I guess that the abilities of a Titan doesn't just apply to you when you are in Titan form. Accelerated healing. The instant regeneration of a lost limb." He ticked off the points on his fingers, inwardly cringing when he saw Hanji looking more and more excited. "Hey, Shitty Glasses, you're not running any type of experiment on Eren without my approval." Levi cut in, knowing how Hanji had gotten the last time, and had severely traumatised Eren a few times with her experiments.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Hanji pouted.

Levi waved a hand dismissingly. "I don't fucking care," he said. "She's under my command, and thus, under my care. End of story."

"Well, there is still so much that we don't know about Titans after all." Erwin cut in before Hanji could argue. He then looked at Eren with a smile. "As the Supreme Commander had granted custody of you to us, we could now officially welcome you to the Survey Corps. And like we'd promised, we're going to teach you how to control your power."

"Is it possible?" Eren muttered.

"We won't know until we try, won't we?" Levi asked Eren. Honestly, he still has no idea what he's going to do about this. He already knows the trick to Eren's transformations, and how to control it, but Levi has no idea if he should let Eren work it out herself like before, or if he should step in now and then. "Like I'd promised, Eren, I'm going to teach you how to control your power, and to also teach you to _not_ be so dependant on your power." Levi looked at Erwin warningly. "You didn't go through three years of Academy training only to blow it all off due to you having some shitty power that allows you to shift into a fucking Titan that you didn't even ask for!" Levi grunted.

"I would rather not use it at all." Eren muttered. She then smiled a small nervous smile as she looked at Levi. "I'm going to be in your care from now on, Levi-heichou. Please take care of me."

Levi has to fight to control his facial expressions. He had waited for years for Eren to be old enough to join the military. And yet, despite it all, he still found new reasons to love her.

He is falling for her all over again.

And this time, he will definitely protect her.

* * *

_A/N: Is Levi too out of character in this chapter? Writing someone in character is damn difficult! Also, there might be a little Jean/Eren for a few chapters when the rest of the 104__th__ Trainee Squad arrives. I mean, they are still teenagers, and still exploring the 'beauty' of the opposite sex and all that. I might or might not make it one-sided on Jean's side though. Poor Jean._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
